Nostalgic
by mustangmir
Summary: Alison is a writer and she has the opportunity to do a piece that could change her life in more than one way.
1. Preview

Alison yawns and stretches before getting out of bed to start her day when she feels a hand grab her wrist. She turns to kiss the sleepy brunette lying on the bed gently on the lips. "Morning…" She murmurs with a small smile.

"Morning, gorgeous." The tanned woman says as she gets up and out of their bed. "Do you want some coffee before work?" She asks as she saunters over to the closet and puts on her robe.

"That sounds wonderful!" Alison says as she heads to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day.

She steps out of the shower and blow dries her hair letting it curl into natural spirals. She puts on some light make up before putting on a sleek black skirt and jacket with a blue tank top underneath before making her way toward the kitchen.

As she enters she is greeted with a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee. "Don't you look amazing?" The brunette says as she lightly kisses the blonde's cheek.

"I have to start that piece on the swimmer who is headed to the Olympics, so I thought I should at least look presentable." She says as she sits at the island.

"Is this the piece where you follow them through their Olympic journey?" She asks as she sits next to Ali with her own plate and cup of coffee.

"Yep that's the one." The blonde says enjoying her breakfast.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about it." She says with a smile as her green eyes sparkle. "So when did you want me to start taking pictures for the spread?" She asks as she takes a bite of eggs.

"Well, I thought I would do a few interviews and then setup sometimes to take some shots at the pool and out and about." Ali says as she finishes her bacon.

"Sounds like a plan. What is the swimmers name again?" She asks as she sips her coffee.

"It is Gabby Donovan." Alison says as she looks through the planner on her phone.

"Well I best get a move on, I've got to finish the shoot for Nike today so I won't be home till late." She says as she finishes her coffee and picks up her plate.

"Well hopefully not too late, we have a movie and pizza date." She says smiling brightly.

"I'll do my best!" The brunette tells her as she kisses Alison gently on the lips. "Love you Ali."

"You too babe." She says as she finishes her coffee.

She rinses her plate and cup before slipping them into the dishwasher. The clock on the stove catches her attention, it's almost nine if she doesn't leave soon she's going to be late. She grabs a bottle of water and pops a few pills into her mouth and takes a long swig. Making her way to the front door she grabs her keys and bag as she heads out the door.

As she gets in her silver Audi, she pulls her phone from her bag and looks at the address in her notes. She puts it in the cars GPS and pulls out of the apartment complex as she turns the radio up a bit.

After driving for about half an hour she pulls into the parking lot of a beautiful hotel that looks extremely expensive. She grabs her bag and heads in the huge ornate front doors , as she enters there is a large crystal chandelier hanging in the foyer. She makes her way into the main part of the hotel and the whole middle section is open with rooms around the perimeter. There are over fifteen floors and the ceiling is covered with skylights bathing the room in natural light. She is greeted by a young man behind the counter, "May I help you?" He says with a flirtatious smile.

"I have a meeting with one of your guest, Ms. Donovan in room 505." She says with a smirk.

"If you take the glass elevator to the fifth floor it will be down the hall to your right. Is there anything else I can help you with? Maybe a date?" He says with a wide smile.

"I'm sure my girlfriend would love that." She says as she turns on her heels and giggles at the look on his face.

She makes her way to the elevator and pushes the call button as she takes in the lavishly decorated sitting area. As the doors open she makes her way in and pushes the button for the fifth floor. She looks out the glass elevator as it climbs to its destination and sees a huge pool just outside the windows taking up one wall. The elevator slows to a stop before it dings and the doors slowly open to a brightly lit marble hallway with beautiful oil paintings on the walls. She turns and heads to the right as she looks for 505. After walking down the long hallway she finally finds it and knocks on the door. She starts to get a little impatient as she waits and the door finally opens to reveal a familiar brunette who she has not seen in over six years.

"What… What are you doing here?" Emily asks in a suspicious tone.

"I'm supposed to be doing an interview with a Gabby Donovan; this must be some huge cosmic joke or fuck up." She says starting to feel really defensive.

"Gabby is my assistant, she books all of my appearances and interviews this one must have slipped past her." Emily says through gritted teeth.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The blonde asks, her temper flaring.

"It means if she would have told me that you were the one writing the article I would have turned it down." She says in a clipped tone.

"You know what Emily… FUCK YOU! You know nothing about me anymore." Alison says losing her temper.

"Fuck me? Really Alison after everything you have put me through? You prayed on my feelings for you for years and… then you used them against me. You are nothing but a liar and a manipulator." The brunette says harshly.

"I loved you…" Alison starts to say.

"You destroyed me Alison! I won't let you do it again, goodbye!" She says as she slams the door in her face.

She stands there stunned before she snaps out of it and storms down the hallway to leave.

 **AN - This is just a little teaser to see if there was any interest in this story that was rattling around in my head for the longest time. If you all like it I have it all planned out and most of it rough drafted out as well.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I am so thrilled with all of your responses to this story. To the review who liked the idea of Alison with another woman I thought it would be an interesting new twist to show Alison as a bisexual not just "gay for Emily". I am going to try to update this story at least weekly. Please give me a quick review and let me know what you all think. I love to hear your opinions, ideas, and thoughts they mean the world to me!**

As Alison drives back to her office she debates whether to call her therapist Rita or if she should just get a drink at the bar. She pulls into the parking lot and takes a few deep breathes before getting out of the car.

As she walks through the doors the receptionist smiles warmly, "Miranda would like to see you in her office."

"Thanks Avery." Alison says with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She makes her way down the long hallway to her boss' office and gently knocks on the door, then she hears, "Come in!"

Alison pulls the door open and sits in the chair across from her boss who is in her mid-forties with bleached blonde haired and sparkling green eyes.

"So do you want to tell me what happened today?" She asks in a kind tone.

Alison swallows nervously, "What have you heard?"

"I would like to hear your side first." She says leaning forward in her seat a little.

"Emily Fields and I use to know each other and we didn't part on the best of terms." Alison says putting it delicately.

"Do you think you can put all that behind you and write this piece?" Miranda asks gauging her response.

"Yes, I believe that I can." She says as she nods.

"I hope so because this is a huge opportunity for you as a writer to get your name out there. Also I chose you for your way with words so please don't let me down." She says with a smile.

Alison looks at her with concern, "What did Emily say to you?"

"Actually it was her assistant that called; she and I agreed after talking at length that you are the best writer for the job. I sent her a few of your current pieces and she loved them." She says with a kind smile. "We set up a meeting tomorrow over coffee, so I liked to have a draft of the first piece by the end of the week."

"Will do... thanks Miranda." Alison says as she stands to leave.

"I'm counting on you; she is rumored to be the best swimmer since Michael Phelps so we need to get in on the ground floor." She says as she finishes up some things on her computer.

Alison makes her way to her office and closes the door for some privacy. She sits down at her desk and opens her computer before typing Emily Fields into the Google search bar. The first few listings are for Facebook, Instagram, and other social media sites, as she scrolls a little further she finds an article in one of the school papers from Pepperdine.

 **Emily Fields, 21 is the most promising swimmer from the Waves, the women's team this year and has placed first in every race she has participated in thus far. Her times have broken nearly every previous record set since the induction of the women's swim team in 1937. At this rate she could be a contender for the Olympics in three years…**

There was also a picture of Emily diving off the block, all her muscles stretched out and looking beautiful as usual. She scrolls a little further and finds another article from a small town rag magazine.

 **Olympic hopeful Emily Fields spotted with another bombshell outside a nightclub. The two were said to be getting cozy on the dance floor and making out. She seems to leave a trail of broken hearts where ever she goes. Her reputation of a being a player precedes as well.**

There are a few pictures along with the article, the photos look like they were snapped from a phones crappy camera. One is of a blonde dancing up on Emily as she has her hands on her hips and the other is of the same blonde pressed against the side of a building with the brunette's head buried in her neck.

What had happened to Emily? Last she had heard her and Paige had left to Pepperdine together to rebuild their relationship after everything had fallen apart. She and Emily had dated briefly before shit hit the fan with A and everyone had turned on her. And after all the terrible things she had done she decided to leave town after Charlotte had been taken to Radley and never looked back.

She moved to Massachusetts and attended Emerson in Boston and started going to intensive therapy where she was diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder and major depression. The whole four years she lived in Boston she regularly went to sessions with her first therapist Stacy and a psychiatrist who put her on Lithium. At first it took almost a year before Alison was actually willing to talk openly and honestly with her. After learning to self regulate and not form relationships based on what that person could do for her, Alison had meet Camilla in one of her creative writing classes. It was her senior year and the brunette had pursued her relentlessly and she had to admit she liked it. Camilla was Irish and Spanish with the most piercing green eyes and the kindest hearted person besides Emily that Alison had every meet. She had a fiery temper and is very passionate and didn't let Alison get away with manipulating her. She had gone to several appointments when they first got together to help her understand what made Alison tick.

After graduating with honors from Emerson, Alison was offered a paid internship at a prominent sports magazine in California along with Camilla for her amazing photography. At first she was going to turn it down out of fear of having to leave Stacy behind after all the hard work they had gone through together. After long talks with Camilla and Stacy about options and weighing the pros and cons she decided to take the job. Stacy had referred her to an old colleague who she highly trusted and with Alison's permission had sent all her notes and findings to her so she could look them over. Rita had agreed to take her on as a patient and after a small adjustment period she was able to keep making progress. She worked her way up from the bottom over the next year and got a few pieces here and there that were so well received that she was given this career making opportunity to follow a swimmer through their journey in the Olympics.

There was a tentative knock at her door that pulls her out of her thoughts. "Come in!"

Avery opens the door to peak in, "Hey everyone has left for the day, I didn't know if you were staying for a while?"

"I was just packing up." She says as she shuts her laptop and slides it back in her bag. "I'll walk out with you." She says with a forced smile.

They make their way out the door and Avery locks up before they head to the parking lot.

"Have a goodnight Ali and tell Cam I said hi!" Avery says with a smile as she unlocks her bright yellow VW Beetle.

"You too and I will tell her." Alison says as she makes her way to her black Honda Fit.

She decides to stop at a small bar near their apartment for a quick drink to calm her nerves.

She sits at the bar and a young redhead bartender makes his way over, "What can I get you gorgeous?"He asks waggling his eyebrow.

"You can get me a whiskey and I have a fucking girlfriend!" She says snipping at him.

"Alright… One whiskey." He says his face turning a bit red as he fills a glass and slides it to her.

"Thanks." She says trying to soften her tone. It's not his fault she had a bad day but she was just so tired of being hit on.

She sipped on her drink for a bit till she noticed that it was almost ten and Camilla was probably already home and worried. She took one last drink and set a five on the bar before heading out the door.

As she pulls into her apartments parking lot she sees Camilla's Focus parked in one of their spots and she pulls in next to it. She grabs her bag and slams the door shut and sets the alarm before heading up the steps to their apartment.

Camilla can tell something is bothering Alison as she walks through the door. "How was it?"

"Huh… Oh it was fine." Alison says as she sets her bag on the table by the door.

What took you so long sweetie?" She asks as Alison walks into the living room.

"I had a few things to finish up at the office and lost track of the time." She says uneasy as Camilla walks up to her and kisses her.

"Have you been drinking?" She asks in concern, with Alison's medicine it can be dangerous to mix it with alcohol.

"No." She says simply.

"Alison…" She says sternly she has learned Alison little tells. "Please don't lie to me."

"Fuck you! I don't want to fucking talk about it!" She says harshly.

"Fine." Camilla says barely fazed, she has gotten use to Alison's outburst over the past year that they have lived together.

Alison is hit with an intense wave of regret as she looks at her girlfriend. "I'm sorry Cam…" she says tears brimming her eyes, "you didn't deserve that." She says as she steps closer and pulls her into a hug.

"I accept your apology." She says as she kisses the blonde softly. Rita had told her to say that instead of its okay because the behavior was not okay but Alison was trying her hardest to change it. "Do you want to talk about it later?"

"It's just the swimmer I have to follow around… is Emily…" She murmurs.

"Oh…" Camilla says in shock not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah…" Alison says frustrated.

"S-So, what happened I thought you were meeting a Gabby something?" She asks her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah… well apparently that is her assistants name and she is the one who setup the whole thing." Alison says still feeling angry because of the whole situation.

"How did she react?" Camilla asks cautiously.

"It wasn't pretty; I lost my temper when she said she would have turned down the article if her assistant would have told her I was the one writing the article!" She says feeling her temper flaring up but desperately trying to keep it in check.

"What did Miranda say about all of this?" She asks in concern.

"She talked to Gabby and after talking at length and reading some of my previous work, they both agree I should write the piece." Alison says sounding a little defeated.

"How do you feel about it, mi amor?"She asks pulling the blonde down to sit on the couch.

Alison let's Camilla pull her down and she wraps her arms around the blonde. "This could be our big break Cam!" She says laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. "We could get you your own studio!" She says as she kisses the nape of her neck.

"That would be wonderful." She says with a small smile. "When do you have to see her again?" She asks worriedly.

"Tomorrow… Miranda and her assistant set it up; we are meeting at a little coffee shop." Alison says with dread in her voice.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Camilla asks sincerely.

"Don't you have that meeting with Nike to finalize the layout?" She asks sitting up to look at Camilla's bright green eyes.

"Yeah but I can reschedule it if you need me to." She says locking eyes with Ali's ocean blues.

"Thanks babe but I can handle it." She says sounding surer than she feels.

"I trust you mi amor, just promise me one thing?" Camilla asks with a soft smile.

"And what would that be?" Alison asks with sly smile.

"If you feel like you need to get a drink, please call me first." She asks imploringly.

"Alright…" She relents as she pulls her in for a delicate kiss.

Camilla brings their lips together as she pushes Alison back onto the couch and straddles her hips. "Have I told you how sexy you are?" She says as she hovers over the blonde.

Alison pretends to think as she smiles, "It's been a while…" She says playfully.

The brunette kisses her passionately as Alison moans at the feel of Camilla's wondering hands on her skin.

 _ **Alison had rolled away from her and was trying to calm her racing heart, she had told Emily the whole truth. About how her feelings weren't one sided and that all those kisses weren't for practice.**_

" _ **Ali?" Emily asks tentatively, "Are you asleep?"**_

 _ **Alison takes a deep breath before she rolls over and readjusts herself onto the pillow Emily was resting on. Her azure eyes meet Emily's searching browns as the brunette leans forward and captures her lips in a tender chaste kiss. They lock eyes as Emily brings her hand to cup Alison's face as she kisses the blonde more passionately. As the break apart Alison wraps her arm around the brunette's waist as the kiss deepens. Alison gently pushes Emily back as she kisses her deeply and slides up the brunette's tank top to explore her tanned skin. Emily knots her fingers in the blonde's tresses as she moans at the feel of Alison's hands on her skin. Alison starts sucking at her pulse point as the brunette shudders and the blondes hands start to wonder down Emily's tan skin again. She runs her nails across the brunette's stomach enjoying the way her muscles twitch and flex under her touch. Alison pulls on the hem of Emily's tank top and Emily sits up so she can ease the fabric off. After exposing her perfect breast, Alison looks into the brunette's eyes which are almost black with want seeking permission. Emily bites her lip as their eyes connect and she nods as Alison brings her mouth down onto her breast and teases the brunette's nipple with her tongue causing the most unbelievably sexy sounds to come from her lips. She uses her hand to roll Emily's neglected nipple between her fingers before switching and worshiping it with her mouth. The blonde loops her fingers around Emily's shorts and panties as she slides them down her toned legs. She gently lies over the brunette and their eyes meet as Alison gently runs her finger through her velvety folds and Emily moans as their lips crash together.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Alison sat up with a gasp as she shook the images of Emily naked beneath her out of her head. She felt a gentle hand on her bare shoulder, "Mi amor, are you alright?" Camilla asks in concern.

Alison lets out a shuddering breath, "Y-Yeah… just a bad dream." She says as she stands up and grabs her robe.

"Why are you getting up? Don't you want to have a little more fun?" She asks in a flirty tone.

"I think we had plenty of that last night!" Alison says with a giggle. "I was thinking about going for a run to clear my head." She says as she looks through their closet for her work out clothes. "Would you like to join me?"

"No thank you mi amor, you kind of wore me out." She says as she yawns.

After finishing getting dressed she makes her way over to the bed and kisses Cam gently on the lips. "I'll be back in about hour, get some more sleep."

"Al-right." She mumbles as she rolls over to go back to sleep.

As Alison is jogging around the park her mind keeps wondering to a certain brunette swimmer. She had never thought she would ever see her again not after she had dropped everything and moved to the other side of the country with Paige. Not that she had much room to talk; she had just packed up everything after they found the girls in the dollhouse and moved to Boston. She had rented a small studio apartment and gotten her GED over the summer so she could start school that fall. The hefty inheritance her mom left her made it so she didn't have to work while she attended school. Truth be told she wasn't looking to get in a relationship when she had meet Camilla but the vibrant brunette was persistent. There was an undeniable chemistry between the two and when they had been paired up to do a paper together for their senior project Alison couldn't deny her feelings for the feisty brunette any longer. Camilla had swept her off her feet and treated her like a princess from the very beginning. Not that their relationship was always perfect, they both had quite the temper and when Camilla got really pissed she would sometimes start speaking in Spanish which turned Alison on just a little bit to be honest.

Her life was just starting to fall into place; she has a wonderful girlfriend, a great job that she adores, so why is she even thinking about Emily? It's not like the swimmer had even thought about her once over the last six years! Not with the revolving door of women in her life, it's not like she could call them girlfriends when most of them were one night stands. She refused to mess up what she and Camilla had, not after she worked so hard through therapy to become a better person. As she makes another lap she looks down at her watch and decides she should head back home and shower so she can start her day.

Alison makes her way back into the bedroom to find Cam dead to the world and snuggling the blonde's pillow tightly. She sneaks over to the bed and sits down running her hand through Cam's dark hair and kisses her cheek softly. Camilla stirs and opens her eyes with a smile, "Hey gorgeous, how was your run?"

"It was nice." She says as Camilla pulls her closer by her tank top.

"Baby I'm all sweaty and stinky." Alison says scrunching up her nose.

"I don't care." She says as she pulls the blonde closer and passionately kisses her.

Camilla's phone rings on the night stand and she breaks the kiss, "Hold that thought…" She says as she grabs the phone.

"Hello?" She answers as she pulls the phone closer to her ear.

"What... Now?" She asks in frustration.

"Give me 20, I'll jump in the shower." She says as she looks at Alison apologetically.

"Alright… see you soon!" She hangs up and tosses her phone on the bed angrily.

"What's wrong Cam?" Alison asks curiously as she stands up and walks toward her as Cam digs through the closet.

"Oh nothing… just the hijo de puta at that boxing magazine wants to do a whole re-shoot by this afternoon so they can send it for printing!" She says starting to lose her temper a bit.

"Cam baby, I'm sorry..." Alison says as Camilla turns around with a pair of black skinny jeans and a v-neck white shirt.

"It's not your fault mi amor…" She says as she gives her chaste kiss, "but I better get in the shower before Gary loses his shit!" She says as she heads into the en suite bathroom.

After taking a shower Alison heads into the living room with her computer to do some research, or at least that is what she was calling it so she didn't feel so guilty. She pulled up Emily's Facebook page and starts scrolling through; she noticed that the brunette seemed to have a thing for blondes with blue eyes. _At least I am prettier than most of these bitches!_ Alison thinks to herself as she scrolls through more pictures.

She decided to look in her photos and found one from when the brunette moved to California. There were a few pictures of her and Paige looking happy in their shared dorm room and some of them at swim meets. As she kept looking through there was less and less photos with Paige in them and the few she was in, her smile didn't reach her eyes. The next group of photos looked like they were from parties on campus and most of them were Emily with her arm wrapped around a random blondes neck while she was holding a beer. The blonde knew that Emily had struggled with alcoholism while they were in high school and obviously that was still true.

Her next stop was onto the brunette's Instagram page which was filled with picture of the swimmer in one pieces and quite a few bikinis. Alison feels a little guilty for admiring the swimmers beautiful toned body; she always had a weakness for sexy abs. Camilla was in amazing shape as well, she just didn't have the same muscle definition that Emily had from all the years of swimming. After looking through the pictures for a while she looked at her phone and noticed if she didn't get dressed and ready she would be late for her meeting.

Alison was wearing a pink and brown patterned sundress with a simple wide white belt and matching heels as it was a rather hot day out. She had pulled up part of her hair and put on a little make-up, she didn't want Emily to think she had dressed up for their meeting.

Alison walked into the coffee shop looking for the familiar brunette, but she didn't see her anywhere. She makes her way to the counter and decides to order some caramel frappe thing that looked decent and a scone. Since it was such a beautiful morning she took her breakfast out onto to the patio of the small cafe. As she started picking at her scone she hears the revving of an engine as a Ninja motorcycle comes around the corner. The bike was painted different shades of blue making it look like waves and the helmet the driver was wearing matched the paint job. The bike stops on the side walk and the rider got off removing the helmet as a cascade of brunette tresses fell down her back. Alison almost choked at the sight as Emily removed her leather riding gloves and jacket, leaving her in a white tank top and black leather pants. She walks over to Alison table and sets her helmet with her gloves in it on the table and puts the jacket on the back of the chair.

"I'm gonna need some coffee if we are going to get through this!" She snarkily says before she heads into the cafe.

Alison picks her jaw off the floor and closes her mouth as she feels a blush on her cheeks. _Damn! Did she have to look so good in a simple white tank top?_ It made her tan toned arms pop and the shirt clung to all of those muscles she had achieved from years of hard training and swimming. _Keep it together DiLaurentis; you have a beautiful girlfriend at home!_ She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Emily sit down across from her with a cup of coffee and a croissant.

"Let's get this over with…" Emily says to the spaced out blonde, "earth to Alison!" She says snapping the blonde from her thoughts.

"Wha…What… sorry..." She says blushing as she had not heard a word of what the swimmer had said.

"Ask your questions or whatever…" She says as she eats her croissant.

Alison grabs her notebook out of her bag with the questions that Miranda had suggested and few notes she had written down during her research.

"Some of the questions I already know…" Alison says as she looks through the notes.

"Sure you do… you know everything about me…" The swimmer says anger evident in her voice.

"You know what… this isn't easy for me either okay! But we are going to have to spend quite a bit of time together over the next several months!" Alison says her temper starting to flare up.

"Sorry… please continue…"Emily says trying to calm down as she sips her coffee.

"Where do you call home?" Alison asks as she takes a drink.

"I currently live in LA but my house is under construction so I have a temporary home at the four seasons." She says as she looks at Alison, "How about you?"

"M-Me" Alison says confused, "I'm interviewing you."

"Well like you said we are going to be spending a lot of time together so I think it is only fair that you answer a few questions as well." She says raising her eyebrow causing the dimple to show above her left eye which makes Alison smile.

"I have an apartment near downtown." The blonde says not giving too many details.

"I know you attended Pepperdine but what did you study?" Alison asks curiously, through all the research she had done she never was able to see what degree she had received.

"I have my degree in business management." She says matter-of-factly.

"Really, what do you plan to do with your degree?" Alison asks honestly intrigued.

"I was thinking of opening my own gym eventually." She says with her eyes lighting up a little.

"I see you got your degree in journalism?" She asked the blonde.

"Is that a question or…" Alison asks the swimmer.

"Where did you get your degree?" Emily asks simple.

"I graduated from Emerson." She tells Emily as she gauges her reaction. "What do you consider your biggest accomplishment in swimming?"

"Shattering almost every record at Pepperdine." She says with a confident smile. "What is your biggest accomplishment?" She asks with a smirk.

"Landing my first major article." The blonde says returning the smirk.

"This one?" Emily asks questioningly.

"Yes, this is my first article that will be read by more than a few hundred people." She says with a smile.

"I've read some of your work." Emily says nonchalantly.

"Really? Where?" Alison asks in surprise.

"I looked you up online and found a piece you did for a small paper about a rising photographer Cameron or something." She says not quite recalling the name.

"Camilla." She says with a knowing smile, she remembered writing it for a small newspaper on campus. "Are you seeing anyone special?" She asks as she recalls the string of girls the swimmer has been seen with.

"No, no one special." She says with questioning eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She asks curiously.

Alison almost laughs at the question, "No. No boyfriend!"

"I would ask if you had a girlfriend but it's not like you are into women…" The brunette says as she rolls her eyes.

Alison can't help the giggle that escapes as Emily looks at her confused. "What's so funny?" Emily asks getting a little bit angry.

"It's nothing…." Alison says as she changes the subject. "What would be your ultimate achievement?"

Emily thought for a minute, "Taking gold in all my events, I would have to say." She looks at her watch, "I got to get going my trainer will kill me if I'm late again. Do you want to meet again for more questions?"

"Sure how about next time I watch you train?' Alison asks with sparkling eyes.

"Alright, meet me here tomorrow morning at 7 and wear something you can work out in." She says as she picks up her trash.

"O-Okay?" Alison says as Emily smiles and puts her jacket and gloves on.

"You have to work to get your information." Emily says as she puts her helmet on and heads to her bike. "Tomorrow!" She shouts as she gets on.

"Tomorrow!" Alison answers back.

Alison spends the rest of the day laying out the first piece of her spread on Emily. She starts with the parts she knows about growing up in Rosewood and being the captain of the swim team. She tells about how the brunette set so many records and how the majority of them still stand. She briefly touches on her family and how supportive they have been of her from a young age with swimming lessons and attending as many of her meets as possible. She is just finishing when the front door opens and an exhausted Camilla enters the room and sits with a huff.

"Long day?" Alison asks walking over to her with a small smile.

Camilla takes her hand and pulls the blonde into her lap. "Yes… Gary was a complete burro!"

Alison wraps her arms around the photographer's neck and whispers, "You know I love when you speak in Spanish…"

"Mi amor, there is nothing more that I would rather do than take you to bed and ravage you…" She says kissing Alison softly, "but I have a freelance job in Texas for PBR and I have to be up at 4 am so I can make my flight." She says with a sigh.

Alison smirks, "I'll take care of you when you get home…" She says as she gently kisses her full lips. "Promise…" She says between kisses.

"So how did your meeting with Emily go?" Camilla asks as she holds Alison tightly.

"It was rough at first, but after I explained that we would be working together for the next several months she actually tried." Alison tells her a bit relieved.

"Really?!" She asks incredulously. "Should I worry?" She asks with a giggle.

"No babe, I'm with you!" Alison says a bit defensively.

"Mi amor, look at me…" Camilla says waiting for Alison to look in her eyes. "I trust you." She says with resolve.

Alison hugs her tightly, "That means the world to me Cam!"

"I know baby… you have come so far from when we first met and I am proud of you." She says squeezing Alison gently.

"I fight every day to be better… Emily just brings out the inner bitch in me." Alison says sadly.

"I know but you are stronger now!" Camilla says with every confidence in the blonde. "When do you meet with her again?"

"Tomorrow…" she says with a frown, "at 7!" Alison says grumpily.

"Why so early?" She asks kindly.

"So I can see how she trains…" Alison says rolling her eyes. "She wants me to run with her."

"I'd pay to see that!" Cam says while laughing.

Alison playful slaps her, "I run!" She says indignantly.

"Late!" Camilla says not able to help herself and she is met with icy blue eyes staring back at her. "Mi amor… I was just teasing." She says gently lifting Alison's chin. "I just know how hard it is to get you to come run with me in the mornings… that's all." She says with a dazzling smile."

"I hate mornings…" She says in a huff.

"Speaking of, we should get to bed." Camilla says easing Alison off her lap and helping her up.

They enter the bedroom and quickly get dressed for bed before lying down. Alison scoots closer to Camilla and lays her head on her chest as the brunette runs her fingers through her blonde hair. "Will you be okay seeing her again tomorrow?" She asks in a quite tone.

"It's not like I really have much of a choice." Alison says in a tired voice.

"You don't have to do the piece if you don't want to, mi amor." She says kissing Alison's forehead softly.

"I know Cam, it's just…. This is such a great opportunity and I really can't pass it up." Alison says looking at her girlfriends piercing green eyes.

"You do whatever you think is right then." She tells her with a warm smile.

"How long are you going to be in Texas?" The blonde asks with sad blue eyes.

"Hopefully just a few days, I need to get back so I can schedule some time to get photos for your story as well." She says as she wraps her arms around the petite blonde.

Alison snuggles into her, "Did you set your alarm?" She asks with a yawn.

"Yes I did, now get some sleep." She says kissing Alison gently. "Love you."

"You too." Alison says half asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Alison sits across from Emily at one of the tables at the cafe. After catching up for a bit Emily leans toward Alison with a smirk, "I know you want to kiss me." She says in a singsong voice.

Alison blushes, "I-I have a girlfriend Em…" She stutters out as she leans closer to the swimmer.

"She doesn't have to know…" Emily whispers as they are mere inches apart from each other.

Alison can't help but look at Emily's full lips as she bites her own, she leans in and closes the distance. The kiss starts out gently as Alison wraps her hands around the brunette's neck and runs her tongue along the swimmers lips seeking entry. Their tongues meet and dance as a moan escapes Alison's throat. She can feel a familiar pull in her core as the kiss deepens and they explore each others mouths. As the break apart Emily's eyes are almost black with desire. "Do you want to go back to my place?"

Alison nods as she feels herself long for Emily's touch. Emily grabs her hand and pulls her to her waiting car. As soon as they are both in Alison can't help but pull Emily's face to hers for a needy kiss. Emily's hands are all over her and she can't take much more as she grabs the swimmers hand and pulls it to the waist of her pants. "Pl-Please…" She says looking into Emily's chocolate brown eyes.

Emily slips her hand into her lacy panties and is about to touch her most intimate area when a loud buzzing shakes her out of her dream. She sits up looking around at her and Camilla's bedroom as her heartbeats out of her chest.

A concerned Camilla sits up and grabs Alison's hand, causing her to jump. "Ali baby, what's wrong?" She asks tenderly cupping her face.

"Bad… dream…" She says in a murmur.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks her kind eyes shining with love.

Alison shakes her head no and Camilla knows better than to push the blonde, she would talk when she was ready. "I need to pack and shower so I don't miss my flight, are you going to be okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I'll be fine." She says forcing a smile.

"Try to get a little more sleep mi amor." She says kissing Alison tenderly before getting her stuff and heading for the shower.

Alison tried to lie back down but her mind wouldn't stop racing about the dream. _It's just because you haven't seen her in so long… it just brought up a lot of old feelings, that's all!_ She kept repeating to herself as she tossed and turned desperate to fall back asleep.

Camilla came out of the bathroom in her silk black bra and matching panties and made her way to the closet. Alison decides to get up and she makes her way to the brunette and softly wraps her arms around Cam's waist. She smiles at the feel and turns to face the blonde who kisses her hungrily. Alison pushed her against the wall as she dominates the kiss and Camilla moans, she always loves it when the blonde was forceful. She loses herself in kiss and when its broken Alison starts kissing and nipping at her tan neck. "Baby…" She says shaking her head to clear it.

Alison keeps kissing her neck as she answers, "Yessss…."

"While I'd love to continue this great morning greeting… I have a plane to catch in an hour…" She said shivering as Alison ran her tongue down her neck to her collarbone.

"I know… I just couldn't resist… sorry." She says frowning a little.

"Mi amor…" She says lifting Alison's chin, "don't be sorry." She says as she gently kisses her lips. "When I get back, we will finish this." She says with a sexy smile.

"Alright…" Alison says with a playful whine.

Camilla finishes getting dressed and throws a few things in an overnight bag and sets it on the bed. She walks over to the blonde, "I love you!" She says as she pulls Alison in for a hug.

"You too." She says as she kisses her gently. "Be safe."

"I'll call you after I finish up for the day." She says grabbing her bag from their bed.

 **I need all of your opinions on this, who do you want Alison to end up with? I am putting a poll up on my twitter and would appreciate everyone's input. Some have said that they like Camilla and that they ship her with Ali, so I am giving you all the power to decide. I will leave the poll up for one day.**

 **My twitter is at AspiePuppy**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN : There was definitely a clear winner in the poll. (To be honest my heart will always lean toward Emison) However their journey is not a completely smooth one so please enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

After showering and dressing in a pair of pink and black running shorts and a matching tank top, Alison pulls her hair up in a messy bun. She still had about an hour before she needed to leave so she decides to do some research before heading out.

She sits down at the breakfast bar and opens her laptop. She searches for a few more articles on Emily when she notices that during her junior year Emily took the spring and summer semesters off from Pepperdine. Confused she tries to find out what the swimmer did for those 8 months and she found a small article in the Hollis paper.

 **Local superstar Emily Fields decides to pick up a few semesters at Hollis. When asked why she decided to return to Rosewood the kind brunette said she wanted to spend some time with her mother and pick up a few classes while in town.**

 _So Emily had come back to Rosewood a few years ago? What for?_ The blonde wonders as she looks for more articles. She finds a few things in the local Rosewood paper about some trouble she had run into at a local bar. Something about a woman wanting to press charges when Emily had punched her after a fight broke out. The woman was mad because Emily and the woman's girlfriend had been making out on the dance floor. When she returned from the bathroom she confronted Emily and words were exchanged and some pushing and shoving started. Well Emily lost her temper and punched the woman and the police were called. She got lucky and spent one night in jail to sober up and was let off with a warning. There was a picture of the woman and the girlfriend and of course she was a blonde!

Deciding she should head out before she was late she grabs a hoodie and her purse before locking the door and getting in her car.

As she pulls up to the cafe, she sees Emily's bike parked on the sidewalk with a helmet strapped to the back. Emily is sitting at one of the tables engrossed in a book as Alison walks over to her. "Anything good?"

Emily looks up from the book with a little smile, "Just one of the classics." She says holding up _Great Expectations._

Alison looks away as a blush colors her cheeks, not wanting Emily to notice it she clears her throat. "So… where are we going?" She asks fidgeting as she stands in front of Emily.

"It's a surprise!" She says as she grabs her helmet and stands.

Alison follows behind her and her eyes are drawn to the way Emily's ass looks in her black spandex shorts. _Keep it together DiLaurentis!"_ She chastises herself as they stop at Em's bike.

"Here," She says undoing the helmet from the bike and handing it to Alison. "You'll need this!"

"Excuse me?" Alison says with an awkward laugh.

"Come on Ali-son… it will be fun." Emily recovers with a weak smile.

"Can't I just follow in my car?!" She asks nervously.

"Don't tell me the great Alison DiLaurentis is scared!" The swimmer asks in fake shock.

"I'm not… scared…" Alison says pushing the helmet on and looking through the visor with resolve. "Whatcha waiting for?"

Emily puts her leather jacket on over her white Nike tank top, slips her helmet and gloves on and gets on the bike as she looks at Alison expectantly, "Well… get on!"

Alison slides behind the brunette and lightly holds her sides really not wanting to hold onto the swimmer's waist. "I would hold on tighter if I were you!" She yells as she revs the bike and it springs forward.

Alison wraps her arms tightly around Emily's toned stomach and she tries to ignore that she can feel her perfect six pack. She has always been a sucker for muscles and Emily has very nice ones from all the conditioning, training, and meets. Camilla was toned as well but not to the extent that the swimmer was and she mentally kicked herself for thinking about the swimmers abs.

After riding for about 15 minutes, Emily pulls her bike off the road and into a small parking lot. She eases off the bike and then helps Alison slide off, "Th-Thanks…" Alison says blushing a bit.

"No problem…" Emily says as she slips her helmet off and her gloves before placing them on the back of her bike. She slides her jacket off and places it in the saddlebag on the side of the bike and she grabs a lock out of one of the pockets of the saddlebag. She puts the lock on the front tire and Alison takes off her helmet and hands it the swimmer, who puts it next to hers and straps them to the bike. "Are you ready?"

Alison looks around and sees the park sign, "Runyon Canyon?"

"Yeah, I run up the mountain for conditioning." She says as they walks into the park and she finds a grassy area to stretch.

"W-We're running… up a mountain?!" Alison asks incredulously.

"Yeah… why not? You do run, don't you?" Emily asks as she stretches out her legs.

"I-I do, around my neighborhood or on the treadmill at the gym." Alison says slightly annoyed at the brunette's question as she stretches as well.

"Well this is only a 3.25 mile loop, so no big deal." The swimmer says stretching her arms.

"3-3-3" Alison stutters out.

".25!" Emily adds.

"Miles?!" She says in frustration.

"What you afraid I'm going to beat you?" Emily says in a taunting voice.

"Oh! It's on now bitch!" Alison says, her competitive side coming out as she bounces on her heels.

Emily smirks as she heads to the trail followed by Alison. "Alright… let's go!" She says starting out with a light sprint.

 _I can do this!_ She kept telling herself as she keeps pace with the brunette swimmer but as they pass the half mile marker Emily took off. "Ughhh!" Alison whines as she tries to speed up to the brunette's pace.

"Come on Alison! We are just getting started!" Emily taunts.

"Your… legs… are… longer…" The blonde yells between breathes.

"Oh come on! I'm only a few inches taller!" She retorts.

"What-ever…" Alison murmurs as she gets closer to the swimmer.

"What?" Emily says looking at the slightly winded blonde.

"Nothing…" She says innocently.

As they pass the mile marker Emily increases her speed yet again and Alison pushes herself harder. She isn't going to be shown up by Emily even if it feels like it might possibly kill her in the process.

The next mile Alison didn't say much as she concentrates on breathing and not dying, she refuses to give up. As they came on the 2.5 mile marker and the path becomes steeper Alison was trying to keep pace with Emily but she was starting to run out of steam.

Emily notices Alison falling behind and she stops at the 3 mile marker and waits for the wheezing blonde. She smiles while leaning on the sign as Alison finally makes it to her. "I-fucking- hate – you…" She says through gasps.

"I remember that…" She says with a smug smile, "but I thought we were trying to be on slightly friendlier terms now." The swimmer says with a glint in her eye.

"Do- shut- up!" Alison says as she slides down on a bench.

"No, no, no. No sitting or you're going to let the lactic acid build up and you will hurt worse." Emily says in concern as she puts her hand out to help Alison up.

The blonde swats it away as she gets up. "I can get up on my own just fine… Thank you!" She says pointedly.

"Sorry…" Emily says putting her hands up in surrender.

Alison felt a little bad for snapping, "I guess my competitive side never went away fully…" She says with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, you finished 3 miles in less than 25 minutes… that is pretty impressive." Emily said with a kind smile. "How about we walk the rest?"

"Sounds good to me." Alison says as the walk down the path. "How fast did you run it?" She asks not able to help herself.

"About 20 minutes." She says matter-of-factly.

"Damn…" Alison says in shock.

"I've been running this route for the past 2 years so… It took me a while. The first time I ran in it took me almost 45 minutes." She says with a smile as she pulls her tank top up wiping the sweat from her face.

Alison can't help but sneak a look at the perfect toned and tanned abs. When Emily puts her shirt back down she catches her out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't believe she still had an effect on the gorgeous blonde. Alison turns away quickly as Emily looks her way as a blush creeps into her cheeks. "So where to next?" Alison asks quickly.

"Are you up for a little boxing?" The brunette asks with a huge grin.

Alison looks slightly terrified as she answers, "S-Sure… why not?!"

They make it back to Emily's bike and she fishes out two bottles of water out and hands one to Alison, who takes it gratefully. She empties half the bottle before she takes a big breath and sighs, "Thank you, that is so much better."

Emily smiles as she finishes her water and tosses the bottle in the trash. She unlocks the front tire and stashes it back in the saddlebag and takes the straps off the helmets. "Here you are." She says as she hands Alison one.

Alison slips it back on as Emily gets on the bike and the blonde slips on behind her.

"I was fine with the 3 miles but the .25 killed me!" The blonde says with a giggle.

Emily can't help but laugh as she starts the bike and Alison wraps her arms around her waist again.

They pull up to a small gym and Emily parks off to the side of the building where there is a huge garage door that is open. She leads Alison in through it and sets the helmets in the corner by the door.

"Emily!" A tall muscled man with black hair and dazzling hazel eyes says as he pulls her into a hug. "Who is this pretty young lady?" He asks with a knowing look.

"This is Alison… she is straight and writing an article on me." She tells him firmly. "Alison this is Tony, he owns this gym."

"Nice to meet you." She says holding out her hand and he shakes it.

"Any friend of Emily's is a friend of mine!" He says as he pulls her in for a hug. "If you two lovely ladies need anything… you let me know!" He says with a gently smile.

Alison looks at Emily, "He seems kind of young to own a place like this?" She says looking around at all the awards and pictures of famous boxers.

"His grandfather Anthony Sr. owned it and it has been passed down. Unfortunately his father had a major heart attack and he can no longer run it." Emily says as she grabs some cotton wraps for their hands and beginnings wrapping them and her wrists.

Alison watches amazed as the brunette made quick work of wrapping up both of her hands. When Emily was finished she looks at the blonde, "Do you mind if I help you?" She asks holding the wrap.

"Sure…." She says holding her hand out to the swimmer.

Emily touches her hand and she feels a spark as she gently wraps the blonde's hand, she had missed the feel of the blonde. Alison tries to ignore the slight feeling of butterflies in her stomach at the feeling of the brunette's touch. Emily took her time making sure that they were on right and tight enough before letting her hands go, "There you go…"

"T-Thanks…" Alison says looking away as she blushes slightly.

Emily shook it off, "How about we warm up a bit on the punching bags?"

Alison nods as Emily led her over to the side of the gym with a few rows of bags. Emily starts jabbing at it like a pro as Alison throws a few punches and winced. "Ouch…"

"I think you might a need a crash course in boxing 101." Emily says with a slight smile.

"Yeah… kinda…" Alison says with a weak smile.

Tony made his way over to the pair with a smile, "How goes it lovely ladies?"

"Pretty well but I think Alison could use some help." Emily says with a knowing look.

"Well I can-"

"Hey Tony! You got some time?" One of the managers yells from the ring.

"Sorry, I'm obviously needed, but you are in good hands with Emily here." He says with a kind smile as he walks away.

"Alright…" Emily says as she steps behind Alison. "I-Is it alright if… if I touch you? To show you how to hit the bag properly…" She amends nervously.

"Sure…" Alison says with a smile at the swimmers nervousness.

Emily steps up behind the smaller blonde and shows her how to position her body correctly. Alison tries not to shudder at her touch as Emily is giving her instructions at the same time. After helping her a few times with hand placement to protect her face and how to step into the hit, she lets her try on her own. As Alison takes a few hits Emily wills her raging libido to calm down. _She's straight stupid!_ She scolds herself for the temporary lapse in judgment; she had just been Alison's little experiment.

Alison noticed the distracted brunette, "Everything alright?" She asks in concern.

Emily shakes out her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm good." She says coolly.

"Okay…" Alison says noticing the change in her demeanor.

"Do you want to try sparring?" The swimmer asks.

"I don't think I am quite ready for that, but I can watch you." Alison says with a smile.

"Sure…" Emily says as she walks over to one of the smaller rings, desperately trying not to think about how great it felt to touch Alison and how they seem to just fit together.

Alison stood to the side as Emily talked to one of the other girls working out on a speed bag.

"Hey Steph, would you be up to sparring a little?" Emily says with a kind smile. She had hooked up with the blonde a few times but they decided they worked better as friends with benefits.

"Sure Em!" She said with a smile as she followed the swimmer.

Alison felt jealously bubble up at the interaction between the two and of course she was blonde too. _Seriously Em?!_

As the two got into the ring and started to exchange a few jabs here and there both blocking them fairly easily. They seem to be pretty evenly matched and a few people had gathered to watch the two.

"Get her Steph!" One of the other girls called out.

"You got her Em!" Alison yells forgetting for a moment that they were not exactly friends.

Emily was distracted by hearing Alison use her nickname that she missed the right hook that Steph threw and hit her right in the left eye. "Damn!" Emily grunted covering her eye as Steph profusely apologized.

"Oh my gosh… Em I am so, so sorry!" She said feeling horrible.

"No, it's not your fault. Nice right by the way!" She says as she makes her way out of the ring.

"Emily, are you alright?" Alison asks feeling terrible as she gently pulls the swimmers arm away from the bruised eye. When she saw it already starting to swell her heart dropped.

Emily pushed her off, "I'm fine…" She said mad at herself for starting to let Alison back in and mad at Alison for somehow manipulating her.

"You need to put some ice on that." The blonde says softly.

"Here Em!" The other slightly taller blonde says with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Steph, what are you doing later?" Emily asks with her trademark smile, her dimple showing above her eye.

"Nothing… what do you have in mind?" She asks flirtatiously.

"How about my place, say around 9?" She says with a smirk.

"Sounds like a good time." She says sweetly.

"I'm at the four seasons." She tells the retreating blonde as she puts the ice bag on her eye.

"A 'friend' of yours?!" Alison asks in frustration.

"You could say that…" She says with a devious smile.

"Can you take me back to my car… please?" Alison asks with forced kindness.

"Didn't you have some more preliminary questions?" Emily asks as she walks toward the door to leave.

"I think we are good for one day…" Alison says angrily.

"So what time tomorrow then?" Emily asks as they walk back to her bike.

"Whenever works for you…" Alison says not really caring.

"How about we meet for lunch at that little Italian bistro off Main? Do you know the one?" Emily asks trying to be a bit nicer as she gets on the bike.

"Sure." Alison says slipping the helmet on and climbing behind the brunette.

Alison desperately tries not to think about how right it feels to have her arms wrapped around the swimmers waist as they head back to the cafe. As they pull into the small parking lot Alison slips off the bike before handing Emily the helmet back. "Later…" Alison says venomously.

Emily feels bad, "Hey Alison…" She says waiting for the blonde to look back at her. As blazing blue meet chocolate browns, "I'm sorry for being a bit of a jerk back there."

"Its fine, I got use to it…" She says hurt evident in her eyes as she turns to leave again.

"Tomorrow at 1 then?" Emily asks the blondes retreating form.

"Fine!" Alison says as she gets in her car.

She sits for a few minutes as she hears Emily's motorcycle speed off and she breaks down in tears before hitting her steering wheel repeatedly in frustration.

She grabs her phone from her purse and dialed the only person who could calm her down. "I need to see you… I'll be there." She says in a shaky voice.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is a short update just had something to get off my chest. To the review who said I made Alison look "weak", she has been through a lot and she is now dealing with it unlike on the show. Mental health looks different for everyone. The reason she was crying was because she was pissed that she let Emily get to her or have any pull over her. She is not WEAK. (I would have DM'd all this to you but you didn't leave a name)**

Alison pulls into the parking lot of a small office and takes a few deep breathes before she gets out of her car. As she walks in the receptionist smiles up at her, "She is ready for you!" She says kindly.

"Thanks Julie…" Alison says sounding slightly defeated.

She makes her way down the hall and enters the all too familiar room. "Hello Alison!" The light skinned brunette with hazel eyes says with a gently smile. "Please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Rita…" Alison says as she sits on the couch and pulls her feet up under her.

"So what brought you in today?" She asks kindly.

"It's someone I'm interviewing on the piece I was telling you about for the Olympics…" Alison explains.

"I remember you talking about that." Rita says waiting for her to go on.

"It…It's Emily…" She says in almost a whisper.

"Oh…" The therapist says in slight shock.

"You are telling me!" Alison says with a nervous giggle.

"So tell me what happened?" She says patiently.

Alison told her about the first meeting and how Emily's manager had given her name instead of Emily's. She told her about the exchange they had and how her boss really wanted her to pursue the story as it could really make her career take off. She also told her how her boss and Gabby set up a meeting for them at the coffee shop. She her told how at first Emily didn't really want to cooperate but she explained that they had to spend the better part of two months together.

"After that meeting, we meet at the cafe again the next morning and I went with her on her workout. After running she wanted to go to the gym where she goes to boxes…" Alison trails off.

"Okay so what happened there to get you so upset?" Rita asks waiting for her to continue once again.

"She wanted me to spar with her but I told her I would watch. So she asks another girl at the gym to spar and of course she was blonde with blue eyes." Alison says rolling her eyes as she goes on. "Well some of the others were cheering for the blonde bimbo, so I yelled to support her. Well I kinda distracted her and bimbo landed a punch to her eye." She says still feeling guilty. "That's not the worst part…," she takes a deep breath before saying in a rush, "She then proceeds to ask little Miss Thing to come to her place later, right in front of me! Like I don't even fucking exist!" Alison practically screams here old queen b persona slipping out a bit.

"So you were jealous." The brunette therapist stated.

"No!" Alison says defensively, "I have a beautiful girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean you still can't be jealous Alison." She says kindly. "Do you still have feelings for Emily?"

"Of course not!" The blonde answered in a huff. "Just resentment!"

"I thought you had decided to let that go and forgive?" Rita reminds her gently.

"I know but… but it still hurts…" Alison says as tears prick at her eyes.

"What does?" She asks confused.

"She just gave up… on us!" She says in a pained squeak.

"And you have moved on." The brunette reiterates. "You have grown."

"That is true; she really doesn't know anything about the new me." Alison says regaining some control of her emotions. "She still keeps saying I'm straight!" She says with a dark chuckle.

"So you haven't told her about Camille?" She asks without any judgment.

"I…I meant to, but when she assumed because I wasn't seeing a guy that I was single I just, left it at that." The blonde says feeling guilty.

"And what does Camille think about all this?" She asks again with no judgments.

"I never really told her about any of that…" Alison says suddenly interested in a spot on the floor.

"Alison, honesty is key to any stable healthy relationship." Rita says with a smile.

"I know, I just… I didn't want to let her down anymore than I already have…" The blonde says guilt eating at her.

"Why? What else happened?" She probes the blonde gently.

"I... kind of had a drink after the first meeting with Emily went sour." She says ashamed.

"Oh, I see." Rita says softly. "You need to be careful while you are on Lithium."

"I only had one drink…" Alison says in a murmur.

"That is good but Camille obviously cares a great deal for you." Rita says sweetly.

"She does." Alison agrees as a smile covers her face.

"I'm glad." She says kindly.

"Before the session is over I have a question?" Alison says and Rita nods. "What about wine?"

"One glass won't hurt anything, just drink plenty of water." She tells her and the blonde nods. "I will see you in a few days for your normal appointment?" Rita asks as she stands and checks her schedule.

"I'll be here." Alison says feeling a little better, "and thank you Rita, I know I am not always the easiest to work with."

"No, but you keep life interesting." She says with a big smile, "and I am always happy to see you." She says as Alison heads out of the office with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: This a longer chapter as it will be about mid to late next week before I can update again. A little bit of a playful end to this one, I hope you all like it! Please take a moment and leave me a comment, feedback, or whatever, I love to read all your comments.**

Alison stops and picks up something to eat as she hadn't really eaten all day. She gets comfortable on the couch and puts in an old movie that always makes her feel better, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. She was enjoying her Chinese food and a small glass of wine when her phone began to ring.

"Baby!" Alison says as a greeting. "How are you?"

"Exhausted!" Camilla says as she yawns, "It was a crazy day, running from one event to the next."

"I'm sorry babe, I'll take care of you when you get home." She says in a flirtatious tone.

"Mmm, promise mi amor?" Camilla purred.

"Promise!" She said with a giggle. "I miss you Cam…"

"I miss you too Ali, so much." The brunette says in a sleepy tone.

"When will you be back?" The blonde asks curiously.

"It's looking like it won't be tomorrow but the day after…" She says with a yawn.

"You sound wiped baby, I know I am after running 3 miles." Alison says as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Wow, that's a new record for you mi amor." Camilla says impressed.

"Well I couldn't let her show me up!" Alison says with a smirk.

"That's my girl, I love you mi amor." She says sweetly.

"You too Cam, night." Alison says a little sad, she would miss cuddling with her.

"Night baby girl." She says before hang up.

Alison finishes her wine and movie before cleaning up her dinner dishes and deciding to take a shower to wash off the day. She climbs in bed and a sick feeling crept into her stomach, _Emily is probably fucking that bimbo right now._ She shakes the thought from her mind and turns off her lamp and fell into a restless sleep.

By the time Alison makes it to the bistro she is feeling the effects of her mostly sleepiness night. She looks around the small restaurant but sees no signs of the swimmer, so she grabs a table by the window to watch for her familiar motorcycle. As she is waiting she notices a black Land Rover with dark tinted windows pull up and a woman scurry out of the driver's seat. She opens the backdoor and helps someone out of the car. It's Emily, she is wearing dark sunglasses and a white tank top and black leather pants. She also appears to be very drunk as she stumbles away from the woman and pushes her away.

She walks into the bistro and stumbles a little before she notices Alison sitting by the window and makes her way over to her. Alison jumps up as Emily almost falls on her, the blonde steadies her. "I'm f-fucking… fine…" Emily slurs out.

"Oh yeah! I can see that!" Alison says snippily. "You know you can't control yourself when it comes to alcohol!" She says in frustration.

"What are you my mother now?!" Emily spits back venomously.

"No but, I'm sure your mom and dad wouldn't be too happy to see you like this!" Alison retorts.

Emily's face falls and the blonde feels guilty for snapping at her like that. "Em… Emily I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She catches herself.

"N-No… it's fine." Emily says fighting tears that try to fall.

"No, it's not." Alison says reaching for the swimmer's hand but stopping herself short. "What's wrong?" She asks with genuine concern.

"It's just… my dad passed away almost three years ago…." The brunette said starting at her hands.

The waiter appears and they both quickly order, Alison gets the cheese ravioli while Emily orders the lasagna and they decide to split a basket of bread.

"Emily… I'm so, so sorry." Alison says sincerely.

"How were you supposed to know?" The swimmer asks as she plays with her water glass.

"Did the girls at least come?" The blonde asks kindly.

"I…I didn't call them…" She says looking sad.

"Is that why you were in Rosewood?" Alison asks curiously.

"How'd you know about that?" Emily asks suspiciously.

"I did some research…" Alison says averting her eyes.

"Aw… cyber stalking now are we?" The swimmer says. "Find anything interesting?" She baits the blonde.

She took the bait. "You seem to have a thing for drinking and… one night-stands."

"Well it's better than falling for someone who just breaks your heart and leads you on." She says angrily. "Why do you care any way?"

"Because I love-" She started.

Emily cut her off, "Don't… you… dare say you loved me. You are incapable of love plus you like guys… you made that abundantly clear…" Emily says dangerously low, her eyes flashing with anger and hurt.

Before Alison could say anything the waiter brought their food out and set the bread between the two, who ate in silence.

Emily began to feel guilty for snapping at Alison like that and decided to change the subject. "I decided to stay in Rosewood to help my mom after my dad died, we both were a mess but we helped each other get through it. I took some classes at Hollis and worked weekends to help so my mom could heal before returning to work."

"You have always had such a kind heart…" Alison says with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Emily says not looking at Alison's probing cerulean eyes. If only Alison knew all the girls she had slept with, without a second thought. "What else did you find in your research?"

"I noticed you have a thing for blondes…" Alison says slightly annoyed.

"Are you jealous?" The swimmer says with a quirked eyebrow.

"You wish…" Alison says coolly as she takes a sip of her water. "Did you have fun with your little groupie last night?"

"You know, I never kiss and tell…" She says a little more flirtatious than she meant to.

The waiter appears and asks if they would like anything else, when they both decline he left the check. They both try to reach for it but Alison grabs it first, "I've got it, the magazine can write it off as an expense for the piece."

"Well next time we should go to a five star restaurant then!" The brunette said with a grin.

"Win all your events and I think we could swing it." Alison said with her trademark smirk making her dimples pop.

"You're on!" Emily says her dimple popping above her left eyebrow. It was easy to fall back into old habits and flirt with the gorgeous blonde sitting across from her. It felt as natural as breathing, they had always bantered back and forth when they were younger. But, they weren't teenagers any longer and Alison wasn't gay, Emily felt the need to protect herself. "I... I should go…" She says as she stands up and grabs her phone.

Alison looks at her confused, "I still have a few more questions for the first part of the article…"

"How about tomorrow… meet me the USC pool around 10 am? I should be done with my laps by then." She says as she fidgets with her phone.

"O…Okay…" Alison calls to Emily as she makes her way out of the bistro and into the waiting Land Rover.

Alison decides to walk around the park for a few hours before she goes back to the apartment. As she is walking she sees a few families here and there playing soccer or other games making her think about having a family of her own one day. She tries to picture the little family that she and Camilla could have but she had made it clear that she would prefer not to have children.

 _It was their third date and things had been going well between Alison and Camilla, they were really starting to click. They walked along the pier enjoying watching the people milling about, some were shopping with their significant others and there were quite a few families playing the carnival games and riding the different rides. As a few kids ran by they smiled at the two and Alison waved at them. "Do you want kids one day?" Alison asks curiously._

" _Not really…" Camilla says a bit nervous that it might be a deal breaker with the blonde._

" _Me neither really, I would hate to pass down any of my families issues." She says putting it mildly._

 _Camilla smiles at the blonde as they had touched a little on Alison's upbringing. "I think I would much rather focus on my career and travel the world whenever I want."_

" _That sounds like a plan to me." Alison said with a sweet smile._

She had meant it when she had said it, but now… seeing all these children running and playing with their parents and all the adorable babies made her heart ache a little. She would love to have a little family, a boy and a girl, would be absolutely perfect, playing at the park on Saturdays, and staying in for lazy Sundays, sounds absolutely wonderful. She recalls Emily always wanting a family as well when they were in school.

 _Emily and Alison were sitting together in the library after health class one day and talking about the events of the class. They had just finished the assignment of caring for an egg like it was an actual baby._

" _So Em, do you want kids?" Alison asks with a playful smile._

" _Yeah, I would actually love to." Emily says with a bright smile._

" _Really? How many?" Alison asks curious at the way the beautiful brunette lit up._

" _I think one of each would be nice, growing up as an only child was kind of lonely sometimes."She says a little sad._

" _Having siblings isn't always what it's cracked up to be… at least not in my family." The blonde says hurt in her eyes._

" _Do you want children?" Emily asks shyly._

" _If it was with you, then yes." She murmurs so quietly that Emily almost didn't catch it._

" _You would have beautiful children." Emily said blushing profusely._

" _No, you would." Alison said with a wink._

Alison's phones buzzing pulls her out of her memories and she opens the message,

 _C: Hey mi amor! What are you up too?_

Alison smiles and sends a message back.

 _A: Walking in the park for a bit before heading home._

 _C: I miss you baby._

 _A: Miss you too Cam._

 _C: Call me when you get home?_

 _A: Of course babe._

It was starting to get a bit dark and it had been a long day since she hadn't gotten sleep the previous night. She makes her way to her car and slides into the driver's seat before heading home.

As she pulls up to the apartment she pulls in her normal spot and sets the car alarm before walking up the steps and sliding her key in the lock. As she opens the door the delicious smell of tequila lime-chicken tacos, one of Camilla's specialties, hits her causing a small smile to bloom.

"Cam?" Alison calls as she sets her keys on the table by the front door.

"In here mi amor!" She calls from the kitchen.

The blonde makes her way into the kitchen and smiles at her girlfriend. "I thought you weren't getting home till tomorrow?"

"We finished early and I wanted to surprise you!" She says as she hugs Alison and kisses her gently. "Plus I made your favorite and got a couple movies picked out on Netflix."

"It smells wonderful! What movies did you pick?" She asks as she pulls away from Cam to make up a plate.

"Finish making your plate up and come out in the living room and see." The brunette says with a cute smile as she picks up her plate and heads to the living room swaying her hips.

After enjoying dinner and watching two movies Alison had never seen before the blonde was snuggled up on Camilla's chest as they talked.

"I can't believe you have never watched _Lost and Delirious_!? It is one of the quintessential angsty lesbian films!" The photographer says in shock.

"You forget babe, I came out much later than you. Plus I am bi…" She says with a small smile.

"Ah… true, but I still love you any way... You dirty lil bisexual." Cam says as she playful rolls her eyes.

Alison plays like she is hurt by the playful jab. "Ouch, dirty bisexual huh?!" She says as she straddles the brunette. "How's this for dirty…" She says as she kisses her and gently pulls the brunette's lip between her teeth.

"Hmmm… I like it…" She says as she deepens the kiss.

Camilla pulls the blonde closer as her hands roam under her shirt playing with her lacy bras clasp. Alison moans as she knots her fingers in the brunette's soft tresses, as things are starting to heat up the blonde's mind keeps wondering to another brunette. As Camilla breaks the kiss she notices the faraway look in the blondes stormy blue eyes.

"Mi amor…" She says breaking Alison from her thoughts, "where'd you go?"

Alison shakes her head clearing her thoughts. "Nowhere, I'm here with you." She says with a weak smile. "Just tired after a long day, that's all."

"Can you take tomorrow off so you can get some rest? I'll take care of you…" She says with a glint in her eyes.

"I wish I could babe but I have to have the first part of the article in by the end of the week." Alison explains as she sits up. "We are meeting tomorrow to finish the preliminary questions."

"Which reminds me, when do you want me to take some shots for the opening article?" Cam asks curiously.

"How about the beginning of the next week?" Alison asks as she gets up to get her phone to look at her schedule.

Camilla takes out her phone. "I have a few hours Wednesday afternoon…" She says scrolling through her calendar.

"I have a meeting that day…" Alison says as she looks for another day that would work.

"When does Miranda need the photos in by?" She asks looking through her schedule as well.

"She wants them in by Wednesday so they can get to the printer on time." The blonde says as she thinks.

"Well unfortunately it will have to Wednesday; I'm booked pretty much all week." The brunette says setting her phone down.

"I… I don't know if that is such a good idea…" Alison says as a million scenarios run through her head plus she hasn't really told Camilla how much she and a certain swimmer look sort of similar.

"Come now mi amor, we are both adults. I don't think it will be a problem." She says with a smile.

"Al-right…" She says with a big yawn. She'll just have to talk to her about Emily before Wednesday that gives her a few days to think.

"Come on mi amor, let's go to bed." The brunette says standing up and offering her hand to the blonde.

Alison pulls up in front of USC gymnasium and finds a spot in the visitor's parking lot. As she walks up to the building she sees Emily motorcycle by the entrance. She walks through the double doors when she is hit with the familiar scent of chlorine and she can't help the smile that spreads across her face.

As she enters the building it takes her eyes a few minutes to adjust as she looks around. She expects to find the brunette sitting in the lounge area but doesn't see her anywhere. She makes her way through the couches and chairs to the desk with a college student intently studying from a huge textbook.

"Excuse me…" Alison looks at the girls name badge, "Erica."

The girl looks up a little caught off guard. "Sorry, how can I help you?"

Alison smiles at her kindly. "I am looking for my friend… Emily Fields? Have you seen her?"

A deep blush colors the blonde girls cheeks as her blue eyes light up at the mention of the swimmer. "Yes… she is inside still swimming laps."

"Does she come swim here a lot?" The blonde asks curiously at the younger blonde's response to hearing Emily's name.

"Yeah, for a long time she came every morning and swam for a few hours at least." She says as her smile falters a little, "but lately she only comes once or twice a week."

"Is it alright if I go in?" Alison asks a bit apprehensive.

"Are you her girlfriend or something?" She asks looking at her skeptically.

"No..." She says with a bit of a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I'm interviewing her for a piece about the Olympics."

"Well feel free to go on in, if you like." She says with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." The blonde says as she heads for the double doors.

She takes a deep breath and looks in through the small window in the doors. As she looks in she sees that the pool area is almost completely empty, so she steals her nerves and opens the door. She walks in and her breath catches as she watches the brunette cut through the water like she was born to swim and it is mesmerizing. The blonde sits down on the bleachers and gets so lost in though that she doesn't notice Emily swim up to the edge of the pool.

"Like what you see?!" The brunette asks in a teasing tone.

"Huh?!" Alison squeaks out knowing she has been caught. "Sorry just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything... interesting?" She asks in a slightly flirty tone.

"You wish." She says with a snarky smile.

"Do I?" The swimmer asks innocently.

"Anyway..." Alison says as she digs through her purse for a small notepad and a pen. "I came to find out about your training."

"Is that all?" Emily asks as she pulls herself out of the pool. Alison can't help but watch a bead of water make its way down Emily's long neck and disappear between her ample breast.

The blonde shakes her head to clear it as Emily grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. _Keep it together DiLaurentis!_ She scolds herself as she takes a deep breath clearing her mind.

"So what would you like.." She says in a teasing tone as she runs her hands through her hair after taking of her swim cap, "to know about my training?" She asks innocently.

Alison tries to compose herself as she looks at her notes and clears her throat. "How much time do you typically spend at the pool a week getting ready for an event?"

"Well I try to get a few hours in every morning but sometimes my activities the night before prohibit me from making it." She says with a self-satisfied smirk.

"And what is your normal routine in the pool then?" Alison asks not taking the bait.

"I can show you..." The swimmer tells the blonde with a quirked brow and a sly smile.

"I... I don't have a suit or anything..." She says suddenly feeling anxious.

"Have a few extra suits in my bag... if you want..." She says stepping closer to the sitting blonde. "I even have a bikini..."

Alison feels her cheeks burn as she clears her throat and looks away. "No, I think I'm good thanks."

"Oh come on Ali! When is the last time you were in a pool?" She asks giving her a big smile her dimple popping out on her left cheek.

"It's been... awhile..." She says thinking when the last time was.

"Please?" The brunette says with pleading chocolate eyes.

"Alright..." The blonde says giving in, "but no bikini!" She says as she gets up to follow Emily to the locker room.

"You're no fun." She says in a teasing tone.

Alison paces around in the small changing room as she looks at herself from different angles. Everyone just assumed that she always thought she looked hot but truth be told she has terrible self esteem about her body. Emily gave her a beautiful cerulean blue halter top one piece with cut-outs on the sides. It was a gift from a company who desperately wanted to sign her as their spokesperson.

Emily was starting to wonder if Alison was every coming out as she sat on one of the benches. "Are you alright in there?" She asks slightly worried.

"Y-Yeah..." She squeaks out anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Emily asks in concern.

"Its nothing... just promise you want laugh..." She says her voice quivering a bit.

"I won't, promise..." Emily says confused by the blondes odd request. Alison was always the Queen Bee, perfect in every sense of the word.

"Alright... I'm coming out..." Alison says as she opens the door.

Emily is rendered completely speechless as her eyes roam over the blondes gorgeous body. The blonde mistakes the silence for a bad thing and tries to cover herself with her arms. Emily shakes her head, "You look stunning." She says in awe.

Alison tries to hide her face as a blush creeps up her neck and onto her cheeks yet again. Emily takes the hint and smiles, "How about we get in the pool?"

Alison nods in agreement as she follows the swimmer back out to the pool area. Emily dives in like a natural as she swims effortlessly under the water before surfacing a minute later. "Is it cold?" Alison asks trying to dip her toe into the water.

"Don't do that," Emily says as she swims over to the blonde, "just jump in... it's easier to get use to the water that way."

"No way!" She shrieks thinking about the icy water.

"Here," Emily extends her hand out to the blonde, "I will help you."

She looks at her pensively. "You aren't going to pull me in, are you?" She asks accusingly.

"I won't, scouts honor." She says. "Take my hand and I'll help you sit on the side.

Alison grabs her hand and Emily giggles evilly. "Emily Catherine Fields don't you fucking dare!" She squeals as the brunette pulls her into the pool.

Alison resurfaces sputtering and Emily can't help but laugh at the pissed off blonde.

"You swore..." She says as she stares daggers at the brunette who has a self satisfied look on her face.

She holds up her fingers that are crossed. "I didn't..."

She is cut off as Alison jumps on her dunking her under the water. She resurfaces with another evil look as she swims toward the retreating blonde. "Em... Em..." She says beseechingly.

Emily stops a few feet away looking at her expectantly.

"Truce?" Alison says with her hands in the air.

"Truce... under on condition." The swimmer says with another little smirk.

"Ok... what?" The blonde asks curiously but a bit hesitant.

"You have to race me..." She says with a grin.

"Hey, that's not fair... I haven't swam laps since high school!" She says pouting a bit.

"Ok... then I will doggy paddle only." She says still grinning like an idiot.

"Alright... but loser buys the winner lunch!" Ali says with a smirk.

"Deal!" Emily says as they get set on the wall. "Ready,"she says taking her place and waiting for Ali, "Set...Go!" She yells pushing of hard and paddling like mad.

She starts to pull away a bit as they are half way across the pool and she has to fight her competitive side not to make the gap bigger. As Alison puts all she's got into it the gap starts to close. Emily starts to let up a bit and as they near the wall and she slips a bit behind Alison and lets the blonde win by a fraction of a second.

"Ha! Eat that Fields!" She says doing a victory dance as she pants out of breath. Emily is not even winded in the slightest and just smiles graciously at the blonde.

"Nice job." She says shaking her head.

Alison holds onto the side of the pool catching her breath as Emily swims around a little before flipping on her back and floating. She is just relaxing and enjoying the feeling of weightlessness when she feels something swim under her. She raise her head slightly to look around and the blonde pops up next to her scaring the brunette who splashes her. That starts an exchange of splashing each other as they scream and giggle at one another.

"Ok... Ok, I give..." Alison says holding her hands up in surrender.

"So I win this one?" The swimmer asks with a glint in her eyes.

"Only because I'm hungry and you owe me lunch!" She says as she pulls herself out of the pool and Emily can't help but stare. "Are you coming?" She asks over her shoulder.

"Not yet..." Emily says in frustration under her breath.

"What was that?" Alison asks not quite catching what the swimmer had said.

"Yeah, give me a sec." She says as she slips underwater and swims back down to the other side of pool.

Alison couldn't help the smile on her face watching her mermaid move so effortlessly through the clear water.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Please leave me any idea, feedback, and/or reviews, I love to hear from you all and it helps keep me going.**

"So where are we eating?" Alison asks as she follows the brunette out the doors into the parking lot.

"Well come with me and you will find out!" Emily says twirling her keys.

"I thought you brought your bike?" Alison asks in confusion when she doesn't see it any where.

"I had my assistant pick it up to be detailed and she dropped of the Jeep." She tells her as she walks toward her white Mercenary. She opens the passenger side door for the blonde with a smile.

"Thank you." She says as she blushes a bit as she climbs in.

"You are welcome. Emily says closing the door before she runs around to the drivers side and throws her gym bag in the back before sliding in.

"Nice ride by the way." Alison say as she buckles her seat belt.

"Wait till you hear the sound system." She says giddily as she turns the radio and scans through her mp3 player. When she finds the perfect song she turns it up and blast the bass as "Irreplaceable" blares.

They both are singing loudly as a few different Beyoncé songs play till they pull up to a small Chinese restaurant.

Emily runs around the car and opens the door for Alison and helps her get down from the seat. They head into the cute little restaurant and are meet at the front by a kind older lady. "Your normal table Ms. Fields?" She asks kindly.

"Please, also Marge you can call me Emily remember." She says with a big grin.

"Oh yes, sorry... Emily." She says as she picks up two menus and leads them to a quite booth near the back. "Can I start you lovely ladies off with anything?"

"Yes, could I get some _saké_ and..." The brunette says looking at Alison.

"I will take some oolong tea please..." She says not looking at the brunette.

"I will be back in a few with your drinks." She tells them with a little nod.

"So you don't drink anymore?" Emily asks inquisitively.

Alison swallows nervously not making eye contact as she plays with something on the table. "N... Not really... just a glass of wine now and then."

Emily is about to ask something else when Marge came over with their drinks. "Here you are." She says as she sets the drinks down. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

"I am." The blonde says thankful for the distraction. "I'll have the vegetable lo mien please."

"And for you?" She asks Emily with a smile.

"I'll have the beef and broccoli." The brunette says handing her the menus with a kind smile.

"So are you ready for the next round of questions?" Alison says quickly before her drinking habits get brought back up.

"What do you want to know?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows. "Most tabloids like to write or should I say guess about my personal life."

"Are you saying that they are all lies?" The blonde asks raising her brow curiously.

"Not... all of them..." The swimmer says smugly.

"Which ones are real?!" Alison asks in a squeak.

"I've already told you, I don't kiss and tell." She says with a smirk as their food arrives.

"Enjoy!" Marge says with a smile.

"Thanks Marge." Emily says with a sweet smile.

"How does she know you so well?" Alison asks curiously.

"Marge owns this wonderful place and I happened to discover it one night about four years ago." She says as she takes a bite of her food.

"Nice." Alison says as she enjoys her food as well. "So shall we get on with the questions?"

"Fire away." Emily says as she sips her _saké._

"What are your typical workouts like in the pool?" The blonde asks as she grabs her pen and notebook.

"I normally start by working on my form and strokes, followed by diving off the block, and push-offs."

"What are push-offs?" Alison asks inquisitively.

"They are basically when you push off the wall and you make a turn at the end of a lap."

"Got ya," She says scribbling some notes.

"I typically swim 100 to 200 laps everyday expect I try to take Saturdays off as my rest days." She says with a chuckle at rest, that's mostly when she parties truth be told

"So how many miles is that?" The blonde asks curiously.

"Six miles per 100 laps." She tells her as the blonde writes down a few other things.

"So six to twelve miles a day." She says sounding impressed. "How do you get ready for something big like the Olympics?"

"Well I have started tapering down my workouts, which means very little dry land training. I have also cut back on the intensity of my pool work outs."

"What about as you get closer to the big day?" She asks curiously.

"To be honest, I do not do anything that is too strenuous. I either have someone cook for me or I roll around in an office chair. I talk the elevator or an escalator and when I have to get around I use this awesome new toy I just got!" She says giggling like a kid on Christmas. "It's a hoverboard and it is the most fun thing to play with." She says with the goofiest grin on her face.

"I have never tried one of those." Alison says giggling at the childlike brunette.

"I'll let you have a go." She says with a flirty tone.

"I might have to take you up on that." The blonde says not missing the double entendre.

"You got any more questions for me?" Emily asks looking at her watch. She has a meeting with another brand who wants her to be their spokesperson but she really doesn't want to leave.

"Just one," She says seriously as she leans closer to the swimmer, "you let me win, didn't you..." Ali says with a knowing smile. "Just admit it."

"I might have... just a little." She says laughingly.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison got out of the shower and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail as she put on some light make up. She slipped on some cut-off jean shorts and a vintage Red Hot Chili Peppers t-shirt. She had an appointment with her therapist in a bit so she headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning mi amor!" The brunette says sweetly as Alison enters the kitchen.

"Morning babe." She tells her as she grabs a cup of coffee and a muffin.

She joins the photographer at the table and pecks her on the lips before sitting down. "So what are you up to today?"

Cam smiles, "I was thinking of having a lazy day, maybe binge watching some Netflix or..." She says suggestively, "spending the day in bed."

"That sounds like fun," The blonde says as she picks at the muffin. "I have an appointment with Rita and I have to leave in a few, so I can join you later!" She says with a smile.

"Sounds wonderful mi amor." Cam says as she sips on her coffee.

Camilla was getting comfortable on the couch when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and say that it was Miranda.

"Hey Miranda." She says in a chipper tone.

"Hey, I need a huge, huge favor if you aren't too busy. I know its suppose to be your day off and all." She says in a rush.

"It's no big deal, Ali isn't even home and I was only going to watch some trashy TV. Whatcha need?"

"I need you to take the pictures for the Olympic spread toady. This is our only chance to get some candid shots at her house, you know her natural habitat and all that." She says with a giggle.

"Send me the address and I will head that way." Cam says excitedly, candid shoots are always one of her favorites. She likes to capture real emotions and moments.

Emily was so happy to be back at home, even if it was only for a few days. The contractor wanted her to see the new kitchen and pool areas before the started the master and the other three bedrooms. She absolutely was in love with infinity pool that was up on a hill overlooking the ocean and the amazing pool house that was mostly picture windows. The inspiration for the house was derived from Farnsworth House that the contractor Tony, had showed the swimmer. She fell in love with the clean lines and the modern style.

She was waiting for the photographer that her assistant Gabby had talked her into letting take pictures of her in the new pool and house. Gabby had picked out several different suits and a few bikinis for the shoot. She was even able to talk a few of the swimmers team mates to hang out for some pictures of a pool party.

She put on a neon orange bikini with black trim that accented her mocha skin and gave herself a once over. _Not bad._ She thinks with a smile.

She walks out to the pool area and all eyes are on her, she makes her way toward Gabby so she could meet this rising star photographer who was a lesbian which was always a plus.

"Hey, this is Camilla De la Cruz." Gabby says as the brunette turns and holds back a gasp."

"Ni-Nice to meet you." She says in shock.

"You too. Wow we could practically be twins!" The swimmer says with a small laugh.

"Yea..." She says feeling betrayed, why didn't Alison say anything.

"Alright... Let's get this shoot started, shall we?" Gabby says noticing the change in Camilla's demeanor.

They started in the pool with a couple of the models hanging off Emily at the insistence of her pr team. Not that Emily was complaining in the least bit, she was actually really enjoying it. As Camilla starts taking pictures Emily beings working her charm on some of the models. Girls posing with their arms around the toned swimmers body turned into lingering touches and flirtatious giggles.

"So which one of you beauties would like to stay for some extracurricular activities later?" She asks the two blondes that had been hang all over her for most of the photo shoot.

Camilla tried to keep her mouth shut and just take photos but It was kind of unnerving how much one of them looked like Ali. When she couldn't take any more she spoke up. "How about I get a few of Emily in her renovated kitchen?" She ask trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh... sure." Gabby says looking over at Emily playing around in the pool with the blondes. "What do you say Em?"

"Huh?" She asks while the Ali look alike kisses her neck.

"A change of location for some pictures, like in your new kitchen?" Her assistant says like she is talking to a child.

"Fine..." Emily says rolling her eyes as she swims to the side of the pool and pulls herself out her muscles glistening and rippling.

"Put on the Kayat suit." She tells the swimmer as she passes her.

"Yes... mother..." She says under her breath.

Camilla rolls her eyes, of course Alison first love had too be stunning and athletic. "I'll just go setup in the kitchen." She tells Gabby as she packs up her equipment to move it.

As Camilla finishes setting up the camera and lights Emily makes her way in a gold double breast suit that dips down between her breasts.

"Where do you want me?" She asks coyly with a smirk.

"Your reputation really does proceed you.." Camilla says in frustration.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" The swimmer asks with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing... You just really are a player..." She says casually.

"When you got the looks! You could have anyone you want." She says raising her eyebrow at the photographer. "Why not take advantage of it while you can?!" She says with an incredulous smirk.

"Because I love my girlfriend!" She states matter-of-factly. "Not that you would understand."

"Excuse me?" The brunette practically screams feeling her temper start to boil.

"Like you have ever loved anyone..." She scoffs.

"As a matter of fact I actually have... thank you very much!" She hiss through clenched teeth, her fist bawling up at her sides.

"Really?! Someone besides yourself!?" Camilla says her temper getting the better of her.

"Yes if you must know... she was my first and only love." The swimmer says brokenly.

"What happened?" She asks feeling slightly bad for her earlier comment.

"She's straight... rule number one, don't fall for a start girl!" She says with a bitter edge to her laugh. "That's why I decided not to do relationships anymore... someone always gets hurt."

"That's a little pessimistic... don't you think?" The photographer says as prepares to start taking some shots.

"No... I like to think of it as being a realist." The swimmer says jadedly.

"Alright... I'll have you sit at the island and I will take a few shoots and then a few in the breakfast nook." She says as she takes a few candid shots.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison left her appointment feeling pretty optimistic with the strides she had made over the past few sessions. Her self destructive behaviors and impulsive nature seemed to be contained which made her feel in control which also helped with her narcissistic tendencies.

She was looking forward to lounging on the couch with Cam and binge watching some Netflix as she drove towards their apartment. She was making her way through the parking lot when she noticed that Camilla's car was missing. Not think much about it as they both got called out for last minute interviews and photo shoots it was pretty common in their lines of work, Alison went inside to make some lunch. She changed into a comfy tee and some booty shorts before making soup and grilled paninis as she dances to some music as she cooks.

Camilla walks in feeling somewhat defeated after spending a few hours with the illustrious Emily Fields. As she was packing up to leave the blonde that looked remarkable like Alison was hanging off of every-fucking word the swimmer had to say, it was nauseating to say the least. She sets her camera bag down and heads toward the sounds of _Million Reasons_ playing from the kitchen. Alison is dancing as she sings oblivious to the eyes on her till she turns to set one of the sandwiches on the plate. She smiles at the brunette as she slides the plate towards her, "How was your day beautiful?" She asks with a grin.

"Oh you know... pretty good. I went to take some photos for that big article you have been working on for the last two weeks!" She says trying to keep her temper in check.

"I w-was going to tell you..." Alison moves around the island, "Let me explain... please?!" She asks reaching out to touch her.

"Don't..." She says through clenched teeth, she can feel her temper boiling just under the surface begging to unleash. "Ella podría ser mi jodido gemelo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" "Esto es jodidamente ridículo." "Soy un idiota todo este tiempo." "¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?" "Probablemente se ha estado riendo de mí en todas partes, mierda, he sido nada paciente con usted y todo lo que tengo es escupir y tomar ventaja!"

"Babe..." The blonde tries, "English... please." She says imploringly.

"You must think I'm stupid!" The fiery brunette say angrily.

"I don't think you are stupid at all!" Alison yells in frustration. "She's my past... you are my present and future..." She says in a pleading tone.

"You said yes to dating me because I remind you of her... didn't you?" She asks brokenly.

Alison looks shocked as she tries to find words to explain, "N-No... that wasn't-"

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis don't you fucking lie to me!" Camilla lash out, not wanting to hear her excuses.

"Maybe a little... at first..." She says looking down feeling ashamed.

"Hijo de puta!" She rages before asking dejectedly, "was I just a fill in for her? Something to bide your time till she came back?!" The hurt was evident on her face.

"No baby..." Alison tells her as she steps closer.

"Was any of our relationship real?" She asks looking in her blue eyes for something.

"It was... too me..." Alison says almost begging.

"Do you still have feelings for her?!" She asks the blonde afraid to hear the answer.

Alison stands frozen, not sure what to say or how to answer. Should she lie? She opens her mouth and nothing comes out.

"I guess that answers that!" She says disgusted as she takes a calming breath. "I... I think we both just need some time, to think and space..." Camilla says fighting back tears.

"Are... are you leaving me?!" The blonde says fear rising up in her voice.

"I think we should...should maybe take a break or something..." The brunette says here green eyes tumultuous.

"Cam please..." The blonde pleads.

"I-I think I should go stay with my parents in Madrid for awhile." She says resolutely.

"Baby... you don't have to do that... this is your home too!" Alison says trying to hold back her tears.

"I need somewhere to think... and get away for awhile..."

"When are you coming back... home?!" She asks her voice breaking.

"I'm not sure..." She mumbles "but I need to pack..." She says as she walks down the hall to the master bedroom.

Alison follows her down the hall, "please don't leave! We can work this out."

Camilla turns around with a stern look, "Tell me you don't love her!"

"I-I... don't!" Alison says stumbling over her words.

The brunette looks absolutely defeated as something passed behind her green eyes. "You need to figure out your feelings... why you can't say you love me?!" She says desperately.

"You know I do..." Alison says pleadingly.

"YOU don't every-fucking say it Alison!" She says her temper flaring.

"I have said-"

"No you don't! You always say me too or change the subject..." She says as tears threaten to fall. "I'm done..." She says taking a deep breath before she continues, "Until you figure out what you want." She grabs her packed bags and heads toward the front door grabbing her keys as she reaches to open the door.

"Please... don't leave..." The blonde says with tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I have to..." Camilla says as she opens the door and walks out closing it with a thud.

Alison stands there feeling her world crumbling around her, all her control slipping through her fingers. Talking a deep breath she grabs her purse and keys before heading out of the apartment.

 **A/N All Spanish was used with google translate as I speak very little of the language so sorry for any errors in wordage and such. Below is the English version of what Cam said.**

 **She could be my fucking twin, why didn't you tell me before. This is fucking ridiculous I am such an idiot all this time. Fuck! What the hell was I thinking? You two were probably fucking laughing at me the whole time. You know what fuck you! I have been nothing but patient with you and all I get is spit on and taken advantage of!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so happy that you all are really liking the story. Let me know what you think of this chapter please, leave me a quick review as well as I love to hear from you!**

Emily was lounging by the pool as the blonde model was straddling her lap and nibbling at her neck as the swimmer sighed. She found herself wishing that a different blonde was the one kissing and sucking her neck. She gently pushed the blonde away and stood, the blonde followed and wrapped her arms around the brunette's toned abs. Alison use to always run her fingers over her abs and want would pool in her core at her touch. This blonde didn't have the same effect on her not in the least. She was a fill in, just like all the others. Someone to pass the time with and maybe have a little bit of fun with as well.

Emily had an idea, she playfully grabs the blonde and tosses her in the pool. The blonde squeals as she surfaces and giggles as Emily dove in and surfaces next to her. She swam up to her and the model wraps her arms around her neck bring their lips together in a heated kiss. Emily threads her fingers through the blonde's hair letting her mind wonder to who she wishes was kissing and touching her. Hands start to wonder as the water around them sloshes with their movements. The brunette slide her hand down the smooth skin of the models stomach her mind only on one thing when her phone starts ringing breaking her out of her hazy lust filled dreams.

"Let it go to voicemail..." The blonde says her hands grabbing onto Emily's ass and squeezing.

Emily had a gnawing feeling in her gut that she needs to get the phone. "It could be important.." She says trying to get away from the firm grip of the fiery blonde.

"More important... then this..." She whispers in her ear as she moves her hand to the swimmers core.

"Don't flatter yourself..." The swimmer says, as the shocked blonde gasps, she swims to the side of the pool and pulls herself out.

"Bitch!" She spat as she gets out of the pool and grabs a towel before walking out.

Emily saw a number she didn't recognize as she answers it. "Hello?!"

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison drove around for a bit before she decided to stop at a small little dive bar she saw along the way. She grabs her wallet out of her purse, checks her make up in the mirror, and gets out of the car. She enters and makes her way to a seat right in front of the bartender who looks up from her paper and smiles kindly.

"What can I get you?" She asks with sparkling brown eyes that reminded her of Emily's.

"Tequila and keep it coming..." She says, just done with everything.

"Rough day?" She asks sympathetically as she pours a shot.

"You don't know the half of it..." The blonde says downing the drink.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks pouring another.

"Not really..." She says looking at her tiny name tag. "Aubrey." She says shortly as she downs the drink in front of her.

After two more shots Alison starts to loosen up and spill her guts to the bartender. "And.. and she accused me of using her basically..." She says, her voice slurred. "She accused me of... of never telling her... I... I loved her..."

"Did you ever tell her?" Aubrey asks curiously.

"Not in... in some many words..." She says her thoughts a bit disjointed. "Another..." She says holding out her glass.

"I think you've had enough." She tells her firmly.

"Please..." Alison says batting her baby blues at her.

"No." She says firmly.

"Fine!" The blonde says as she attempts to grab her keys off the bar.

Aubrey snatches them before the blonde can grab them, "Nope, I will be taking those."

"How the hell... am I suppose to get... home?!" She yells, her anger bubbling up.

"Call someone." She says simply.

Alison starts looking around and checking her pockets of her shorts. "Shit... I left it... in my car. I need my keys!" She says in frustration.

"No!" She says as she grabs the phone behind the bar off the cradle. "Here. Call someone!"

She dials the only number she can think of and prays she would answer an unknown number. She was about to give up when a familiar voice answers.

"Em... I-I need you..." She said imploringly.

"Ok, where are you?!" Emily asks extremely confused.

"I-I'm not s-sure..." She says her words slurring more as she starts to feel woozy. "Hold on a minute." She says as she hands Aubrey the phone.

"Ali... Alison... Alison Lauren DiLaurentis..." She yells trying to get her attention.

"Sorry... your friend just handed me the phone." Aubrey said apologetically.

"And you are?!" She asks in frustration.

"Um... I am Aubrey, I'm the bartender..." She explains.

"And what bar do you work at?" Emily asks losing patience quickly.

"Moonlight Bar and Grill by the main highway." She tells the brunette as the phone goes dead.

\- x - x - x - x -

"Fuck!" Emily throws her phone across the patio in anger. Why did Alison have to call her of all people?!

"What?" The blonde model asks as she comes out through the sliding door in dry clothes.

"Oh... you're still here." She murmurs as she slips on her cutoff shorts over her bikini shorts.

"You didn't really want me to leave... do you?" She asks with a sultry tone.

"Fuck off!" She says her temper exploding.

"Fuck you... you were the one who had your tongue shoved down my throat half an hour ago!" The blonde says cuttingly.

"It was a mistake... obviously..." The swimmer says making her way into the kitchen to grab her keys.

"Like you could do better..." She huffs as she pushes past the swimmer to leave.

"Good riddance..." She says as she grabs her wallet and keys before locking the front door.

\- x - x - x - x -

Emily pulls up in the parking lot and takes a deep breath before getting out of the car to calm herself. She makes her way into the bar that is mostly empty and sees the giggly blonde at the bar arguing with the bartender.

"Please... j-just one more..." The blonde begs.

"I can't." Aubrey tells her apologetically.

"Pl-ease..." She says trying to flirt as she reaches to caress her.

Emily walks up and gently grabs the blonde's hand away from the slightly uncomfortable woman who smiles at her gratefully. Alison looks up at Emily with a bright smile.

"Hey... Em!" She says with a little hiccup.

"Hey... How about we get you home..." She says as she helps the blonde up.

"S-Sure..." She says as she stumbles and the swimmer catches her with her strong arms.

"Easy" Emily says as Alison wraps her arms around her neck.

Alison couldn't stop staring at the swimmers abs as her bikini showed off her amazing six-pack.

"Ali?" Emily asks trying to get her attention.

Alison looks up and gets lost in the brunette's chocolate eyes until Emily clears her throat and Alison giggles a bit. Then she looks concerned as she runs her fingers over a bruise on the swimmers neck.

"Who... who hurt you?" She asks concern in her ocean blue eyes.

"Huh?" Emily asks confused.

"Oh... it's nothing..." she says leading her towards the door.

"Em... i-is that a hickey?!" Alison all but yells.

"Come on Alison, lets go!" She says dragging the blonde out to the car.

After practically wrestling the blonde into the passenger seat Emily was finally able to get in and start the car. As they drive she realizes she has no idea where the blonde lives.

"Where do you live?" She asks turning to look at Alison for a quick second.

"No... I-I can't go back there... not when... no..." She says tears streaming down her face.

"When what?" She asks the broken blonde.

"D-Don't wanna talk about it..." She slurs.

"How much did you drink?" The swimmer asks in concern.

"I may or may not... recall the number of adult beverages... of which I have consumed!" She says with a giggle.

"Alison," She says firmly, "how many?"

"I-I had four or five shots..." She mumbles.

"Of what?!" She asks curiously.

"Tequila." She whispers.

"And you are this trashed?!" She asks confused. Alison can usually drink anyone under the table, well use to that is.

"My meds lower my tolerance..." She cuts herself off mid sentence.

"What medications?" Emily asks fearfully.

"I-I wasn't su- suppose to tell you that..." She giggles a bit as she says it.

"Do you I need to take you to the hospital?!" The swimmer asks panic setting in.

"N-No... I-I will be fine..." She stutters. "I... I just need to sleep it off." She says looking a bit green.

"Please try not to be sick in my car." The brunette says pleadingly.

"I won't... I just... need to lie down." She says as she reclines the seat.

Emily decides to take the blonde back to her house, at least the pool house was finished. She could put Alison in the guest bedroom and sleep on the couch or the floor if need be.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison woke up in a strange bed with the sun streaming through a large window over looking a huge pool. She sat up, dread filling her heart and her head pounding as a huge hangover hit her like a ton of bricks. She needs water and Tylenol and to figure out where the hell she is. She hung her legs over the bedside and jumps when she almost steps on someone. She held in a gasp as she bent over the edge of the bed to get a better look at who it was. She carefully moved the blanket away from the sleeping form and was greeted by a mess of brunette hair and the soft sleeping features of Emily Fields. She looks around the room and notices a bottle of water and 2 pills on the bedside table. She pops the two pills and downs half of the water sighing as she feels a little better. She vaguely remembers yesterday after Camilla had left, _she really left?!_ She thinks broken heartedly. She had gone to a bar, had a few drinks and then... _dammit then I called Emily._ Some how she needs to get out of here with out waking the sleeping brunette.

She eases out of the bed one leg on each side of the swimmer trying to sneak out when Emily rolls over and knocks her legs out from under her. She lands on top of the brunette who opens her eyes in surprise staring at Alison and they get lost in each others eyes. As they start to lean into each other, their lips just a breath away Emily's phone rings breaking the moment.

Alison pushes herself off the swimmer, "S-Sorry..."

Emily gets up quickly and runs out to the living room to grab her phone off the coffee table. Alison sits on the edge of the bed trying to remember what all happened the day before besides Camilla leaving. She remembers driving around for awhile and then stopping at a bar and drinking a lot of tequila. Obviously she called Emily at some point, so where is her phone and her car keys? She starts frantically searching her pockets and around in the bed and floor and finally the bedside table as Emily returns.

"Is everything alright?" She asks the blonde who was frantically searching around one of the bedside tables.

"I... can't find my keys... or my phone... anywhere..." She says in a terror.

"Well I have your keys but I don't know about your phone." She tells the slightly relieved blonde. "I can drop you off on my way to my training session... if you'd like.."

"Yeah... thank you..." The blonde says with a small smile.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison sat in her car outside the bar thinking how it would be so easy to go back in and drink her feelings away again. She finds her phone in the seat next to her and decides to call Julie instead, "I need to see Rita... as soon as possible."

"Not a problem, she should be available in about half an hour." She says kindly, "Does that work?"

"Yes, thank you Julie..." She says in relief.

"See you soon!" She told the blonde happily.

After ending the call Alison decides to grab a quick bite and head to the counselors office, as she couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten anything.

\- x - x - x - x -

"So what brings you in today Alison?" Rita asks calmly from her seat across from the agitated blonde.

"Cam left me!" She blurts out.

"Tell me what happened." She says gently.

"She fucking walked out and is going to Madrid with her parents!" The blonde's temper flares.

"Start at the beginning, what happened after you left yesterday?" Rita asks carefully.

"It all went to shit when Cam got home from a shoot..." She says stopping.

"What happened that caused it to be 'shit'?" She asks curiously.

"The photo shoot was with Emily..." Alison mumbles out.

"I see." She says waiting for the blonde to continue.

"She was pissed that I didn't tell her that she and Emily kind of look similar." She says avoiding the truth.

"Alison." She says kindly.

"Fuck!" She says in frustration at being caught. "Ok... Fine! They do look a lot a like! Is that what you fucking want to hear!" She lashes out again.

"So what else was said?" She asks ignoring the outbursts for now.

"That I never told her I love you when she says it!" Alison explains in frustration.

"Well have you ever said I love you to her?" Rita asks bluntly

"We haven't gotten that far yet." She says dodging the question.

"Have you been intimate?" She asks simply.

"We've had sex!" Alison says almost outraged.

"Have you ever felt love for anyone before?" She asks curiously.

"Y-Yes…" She states looking at her shoes.

"For who?" Rita asks trying to push her slightly.

"I DON'T want to talk about THIS!" She says getting up as she huffs with anger.

"Alright, we will leave that... for now" She tells her. "What else was said?"

"She asks if I still had feelings for Emily."

"What did you tell her?" She asks, her curiosity piqued.

"Nothing, she didn't give me a chance to answer!" Alison screams. "Then she told me I need to 'figure out my feelings'!" She scoffs.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea." Rita says agreeing with Camilla.

"Are you telling me to try... with Emily?!" The blonde asks incredulously.

"If that is what you truly want and feel." She says honestly.

"Ok... I'm done with this subject..." She says shutting down.

"So what did you do, after Camilla left?" She ask, feeling there was more to tell.

"I drove for a bit and then... I-I stopped at a bar..." Alison says the last part in almost a whisper.

"Alison, we have talked about the importance of not drinking while taking your medications." She says a little sternness in her voice.

"I know... I... I just wanted to stop... feeling..." She says in desperation.

"Did it work?" She asks sympathetically.

"For a little while..." She says honestly. "But... then I did something sort of... stupid..."

"Care to elaborate?" Rita asks kindly.

"The bartender took my keys and I left my phone in the car... and the only number I could recall was... Emily's..." She said blushing a little.

"I see" She says calmly giving Alison the chance to say anything else she needed too.

"She actually came and... she took me back to her place. She let me sleep it off..." Alison said with a small smile.

"I think you know what you need to do then." Rita tells her kindly. "When you are ready." She adds with a smile. "So I will see you next week?"

"Next week I fly out to France to tour the Olympic village." She tells her kindly.

"Alright, well you have my number if you need anything." She say standing to walk Alison out. "And please remember to take it easy on the alcohol."

"I will... promise..." She tells her honestly.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N- I hope you are all well! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they absolutely make my day! I wish I could update every other day but the story would be over way to quickly. Please give me a quick review please.**

Alison had moved all her belongings into a cheap hotel for the week as she couldn't stand to be in her and Camilla's apartment for too long. She hadn't heard anything from Cam since the day she walked out the door of their apartment and it still broke her heart to think about the photographer. Another brunette kept invading her thoughts and made her feel even worse about the whole situation.

"Fuck!" She screams in frustration as she throws her phone on the small bed. She has to fly out tomorrow to Paris and see Emily again. She hasn't spoken to her since the day the swimmer dropped her off at her car and she doesn't even know where to begin.

 _Emily drove towards the bar where she had picked up the blonde less than twelve hours previous. Alison had yet to say anything since they got into the gun metal gray Mustang and pulled out of the swimmers large garage._

" _So?! Do you want to talk about what happened?" Emily asks trying to break the tension._

" _Not especially!" The blonde snaps back._

 _The swimmer bites her tongue so she doesn't snap back at her. She feels bad as the blonde looks completely lost and broken and the brunette knows that her default is to go back to 'bitchy Ali' when she is feeling vulnerable._

" _You can talk to me if you need someone." She tries again._

 _Alison can feel all her rage boiling up at Camilla for give up and running away when things got hard and Emily for doing the same all those years ago. "Like I could talk to you in high school when I REALLY needed someone?!"_

" _I tried to be there then too, Alison! You wouldn't give me a chance." Emily says frustration lacing her voice as she parked next to the blondes car._

" _I really don't want to talk about this... especially with you..." She says as she opens the car door._

" _What is that suppose to mean?!" The swimmer asks in irritation._

" _Nothing... just fucking forget it!" She shouts as she slams the door closed._

 _Emily rolled down her window down trying to get Alison to talk to her, "Please Ali... don't leave like this..."_

" _I need to go... before I say something I regret." She tells the swimmer as she gets in her car and speeds off._

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison woke up feeling a bit better than the previous few days, she been laying low and only leaving her room when she absolutely had to. She had been debating whether or not to go to Paris to finish the article or calling Miranda to find someone else. She finally decided after everything she's been through she wasn't going to give up, she had already lost Cam. She wasn't going to squander this opportunity to make a real name for herself. She was getting on that flight tomorrow and she was going to keep it completely professional.

\- x - x - x - x -

She sat uneasily in her seat knowing that it was a possibility that Emily could not only be on her flight but also seated next to her as well. As more and more passengers board she starts breathing a bit easier until she hears an all too familiar laugh, she would know it anywhere. As the swimmer got closer Alison busies herself in a stack of papers she had brought and prays that Emily didn't notice her.

"Alright I have your schedule all set and you will have a few weeks to get acclimated before opening ceremonies and such." Gabby told her as she made her way to her seat

"So I will see you when we land." Emily tells her assistant as she stops next to Alison's row and sits across from her.

Emily got comfortable and put her headphones in as the plane taxied down the runway, at first she didn't notice the blonde buried in paperwork sitting directly beside her until vanilla and lavender envelopes her.

"So are we just going to act like we don't know each other or …?" Emily asks as she leans across the aisle.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" She says not looking up from her papers.

"Come on Alison, we are going to be spending a lot of time together over the next month as you have said before. Can we at least try to do so on friendlier terms?" The brunette say with beseeching eyes.

"Yeah... I guess that might be a good idea." Alison says with a slight smile.

"Why don't we start with what happened the last night I saw you?" Emily asks curiously.

"I... I just had a bad night... that's all..." She murmurs.

Emily leans closer trying to hear her. "Why don't you sit over here," she says as she pats the seat next to her, "so we can talk.. a bit easier?"

Alison sets her papers back in her carry on and grabs it as she makes her away across the aisle and squeezes past the brunette who 'accidentally' touches her ass as she sits with a squeak. "Is that better?" Alison asks as she gets comfortable in the plush seat.

"Much." Emily says with a goofy grin. "So what happened? Why did you call me?"

"My two year relationship blew up in my face so I went out and got drunk. I-I left my phone in my car and the bartender took my keys and your number was the only one I could recall in the moment."

"What?! I thought you weren't seeing anyone?" The swimmer asks confused.

"You ask if I had a boyfriend not if I was seeing someone." The blonde said shyly.

"Oh?... Oh!" Emily says as she gets what Alison is not saying.

"Yeah..." She says feeling suddenly awkward.

"Who was she?" She asks curiously.

"She... she was actually the photographer that took your pictures last week..." Alison says feeling embarrassed.

"That's why she had such a problem with me!" The swimmer said with realization written on her features.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asks baffled.

"She was kind of aggressive... and ask some pretty personal questions." She explains.

"Like? If you don't mind me asking..." She says looking at her with curious blue eyes.

"If I ever loved anyone, well besides myself." She says unable to meet Alison's eyes.

"What did you say?"She couldn't help the question falling out, her curiosity piqued.

"I told here once." Emily says not wanting to elaborate too much. "So you're bi?" She asks changing the subject.

"You know I'm not much for labels... I've only been with two women so..." She mumbles quietly.

"Well, you obviously have a type..." The swimmer say with a smirk.

"I could say the same about you." Alison said a little hurt.

"Don't believe everything you read." She says slyly.

"What does that mean?" She asks quirking her eyebrow at the brunette.

"So you aren't a player than?" The blonde asks intrigued.

"I don't kiss and tell..." She says with a lithe teasing tone.

The stewardess broke the tension as she stops next to their seats. "Would you ladies like a drink?" She asks kindly motioning to her cart of assorted liquors, different sodas, and waters.

Emily smiles at the attractive blonde with green eyes. "Yes, Julia..." She says reading her name tag, "I'll have a whiskey." She says with a smile, her dimples showing.

She grabs a small bottle and hands it to the swimmer, "Anything for you miss?"

"Just a water, please." She says hoping Emily doesn't question her drink of choice.

Julia hands her a bottle of water and smiles, "If you need anything else, feel free to buzz me." She says flirtatiously looking at the brunette.

"Will do, thanks!" Alison says with a biting tone.

"Jealous much?" The swimmer asks the blonde as the stewardess left fairly quickly.

"You wish," She says with a sneer, and mumbles "I'm better looking than her any way,"

Emily smiles at the last comment. "So why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm not much of a drinker... any more." She says with a shrug as she opens her water.

"That wasn't the case, not too terribly long ago." Emily says with a knowing look.

"That was a slip..." She says mentally kicking herself.

"I remember you saying something that night... about how your meds lower your tolerance?" Emily asks in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. It's just..." The blonde stumbles over her words anxiously.

"Hey..." The swimmer says putting her hand on Alison's comfortingly. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Don't I?" She asks feeling guilty.

"Okay? Now I'm confused..." Emily says with her hand still on the blondes.

"I... I didn't plan on being in a relationship with Camilla, it... it just kind of happened." She explains, "She was very persistent and patient with me."

"I didn't expect you not to date, I-I was just surprised that's all." She says sadness lacing her voice.

"Didn't you date, after you and... Paige broke up?" Alison asks, cringe at the name.

"I didn't pick her over you... I just thought you weren't an option." The brunette says hastily.

"It's fine... it was a confusing time." She says brushing it off.

"I just never really found any one... special that's all." She says downing the rest of her drink.

"I know the feeling..." She mumbles as she blushes.

Taking her cue Emily changes the subject. "So Paris, huh?" She says with a smile.

"I know... I've been dreaming of going there for so long." Alison says here face lighting up.

"I remember." The swimmer says with a warm smile.

"I still think you would look good on top of the Eiffel Tower, with the wind in your hair." The blonde says coyly her blue eyes sparkling.

Emily was about to flirt back when the Stewardess showed up with their in flight meals. "Cob salad for you," She says handing the blonde her food, "and a prime rib for you. I also brought you another whiskey." She says with a wink as she hands the swimmer her food.

"I didn't order that." Emily says politely.

"I upgraded you, no charge." She says as she touches her arm as she walks off.

"Damn, how does she know that we aren't together?!" The blonde says angrily.

"Really?" She asks incredulously.

"What? I could be your girlfriend... for all she knows..." She says under her breath.

"Why don't we start with friends again... first." She adds with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." Alison says taking a bite of her salad to mask her goofy grin.

"We should hang out... while we're in Paris. Besides you interviewing me that is." The brunette says eating her lunch.

"I would love to visit the Louvre." Alison suggests.

"Great, then it's a date... I mean..." She says her mouth stuck open.

"Em...", she says with a giggle, "it's fine... I knew what you meant."

After catching up for the majority of the flight and watching a few movies the plane finally made it's descent. As they make their way through the aisle and off the plane Alison smiles at the brunette, "So I will see you soon?"

"Yeah!" She says with a soft smile. "I have a few press things but I should have sometime later this week."

"Sounds like a date." The blonde says with a giggle as she walks off to get her bags.

Gabby makes her way over to the swimmer, "Everything okay?"

"Huh?" Emily says shaking her head to clear it. "Yeah... everything's good." She says with a sly smile.

"So how was the flight? Is first class that much better?" She asks curiously.

"Not too shabby." She says with a goofy grin.

"Could a certain blonde have something to with that?" She asks with a knowing look.

"Maybe..." She says making her way through the terminal.

\- x - x - x - x -

After touring the Olympic village, Alison wrote her first draft for her third article. She also sent the final draft of the second piece to Miranda to be published. It felt like the longest three days of her life, her phone finally rang and she grab it off the small bedside table. She couldn't help but smile when she say the caller ID.

"Hello Miss Fields." She said with a teasing tone.

"Hello Miss DiLaurentis, would you care to accompany me to the Louvre and an early dinner this afternoon?" The swimmer asks playing along.

"I would be honored." She said with a soft giggle.

"Can I pick you up in an hour?" Emily asks hopefully.

"Sounds good to me... see you soon." The blonde says a little excited.

"See you soon." She says before hanging up.

Alison starts to panic slightly as she grabs some clean underwear and heads into the large attached en suite. She was lucky enough to get a private room with it's own full bathroom. The room wasn't too shabby either with a nice kitchenette and sitting room that lead to a patio with a nice view of River Seine.

After taking a quick shower and drying her hair into her natural soft curls, she put on some light make up and her signature vanilla and lavender perfume. She stands in front of the closet off the bedroom trying to decided what to wear. She decided on her pink tribal maxi dress and pink jacket paired with comfortable flats since they would be walking quite a bit. Grabbing her purse and her phone she makes her way to the lobby to meet Emily.

\- x - x - x - x -

As she walked into the lobby her breath caught at the sight of Emily in a white dress with ruffles topped off with a dark denim jacket. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she got closer to the brunette goddess.

"Hey..." She says suddenly feeling shy.

"Hey yourself." She says as she checks out the blonde, admiring the way her dress hugged her womanly curves.

"My eyes are up here..." Alison says as she points to her face as she walks passed the shocked swimmer and to the door.

Emily stands there for a minute before shaking her head to clear it and follows the blonde out to the waiting cab. She opens the door for Alison and lets her slide in first and tells the drive, "The Louvre please."

\- x - x - x - x -

As they enter through the main entrance of the beautiful glass pyramid, a tour was just getting ready to begin.

Emily smiles at Alison, "Should we join?"

"Sounds good to me." She says returning her smile and looping her arm through the brunette's.

The tour guide smiles at the small group that has gathered, "Welcome to the Louvre, my name is Mariam, I will be your guide today." She says with a thick french accent. "Now if you will all follow me this way please." As the group follows her she explains some interesting things about the museum, "The Louvre is the largest and most visited museums in the world. We display over 35,000 paintings, sculptures and many other works of art, and we also house thousands of other objects in our collections. We are currently standing in Hall Napoleon, it was built in 1989"

Emily and Alison get lost for a moment as they stare up at the breathtaking view of the glass pyramid. The blonde takes out her phone and snaps a few pictures and posts them to her Instagram.

"This tour will take us to the top five pieces that the Louvre has. If you wanted to see everything the Louvre has to offer it would take 100 days to see it all. That is all day without breaks and only spending 30 seconds on each piece. Also there are several hundred thousand items that are not on display."

"Lets head to the Sully wing," the guide says as she leads them around the escalators and they all enter the elevator. "Our first stop is Aphrodite, or as most people know it as the Venus de Milo." After a few more twists and turns plus a couple more elevator rides they enter room 7.

They all gather around the large beautiful statue, "Aphrodite, the Roman Venus, she was the goddess of love and beauty, born from the foam of the sea. Her realistic nudity is linked to the Hellenistic period, arguably the last great era in Greek history. Timeless and emotionless, she is a true masterpiece."

Alison asks an older gentleman in the group to take a picture for her. "Come on Em... pose with me... please!" She begs as she pulls the reluctant swimmer toward the statue.

"Fine..." She says in mock defeat, unable to deny the sweet dimpled smile looking at her.

They posed for a few goofy pictures and then Emily decides to be a bit braver and put her arm around the blondes shoulder. Alison pecks her on the cheek and the man giggles as he snaps a picture.

"Perfect!" He says with a smile, handing Alison her phone.

"Thank you." She tells him as she takes it and looks at the picture with a smile.

She passes the phone to Emily, who can't help but blush a bit and smiles. "Cute."

"Do you mind if I post it?" Alison asks curiously, not wanting to push.

"Sure." She says a little too excited. "I mean.. we both look good and everything."

After visiting the Mona Lisa, Winged Victory Samothrace, The Mosaic of the Triumph of Neptune and Amphitrite, and Hercules Resting. The guide lead them back toward the entrance, "Another interesting fact about the museum is that many believed it is haunted by a mummy named Belphegor and the nearby Tuileries Gardens are also thought to be haunted by a man dressed in red." She says in a spooky voice. "Well that is the end of the tour, I hope you all enjoyed it and have a wonderful rest of your day!" She says kindly.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you all are still enjoying this story, I have had a blast writing it so please leave me a comment, suggestions, and/or feedback. After this story I have two more I am working on so I hope you all join me on those two.**

Chapter 10

"So where to now?" Alison ask as she puts her arm through Emily's again. _Friends do that..._ She tells herself.

"Well.." She starts as she feels butterflies fill her stomach at the blondes touch. "Pizza Casa Festa?" She asks with a shy smile.

"A pizza place huh?" The blonde asks in a teasing tone, knowing how much the brunette loves pizza.

"Yeah.. it's just-"

"It sounds great, I like pizza too." She said cutting the panicked swimmer off. "So do we need to get a cab?"

"We could walk... it's not that far." She says suddenly feeling timid again.

"Sounds good to me." Alison says with a dimpled smile.

They walk arm and arm the few blocks to the restaurant talking and laughing as they reminisce like old times. The five minute walk flew by quickly, they approach the stone facade of building and are greeted by a young french man.

"Welcome to Pizza Casa Festa,my name is Jacques. Just you two ladies this evening?" He asks with a light accent as he grabs some menus.

"Yes please." Emily tells him as they follow him to a table next to the window over looking the cities bustling streets.

"What can I start you beautiful ladies of with any boissons?" He asks handing them each a menu.

"Yes..." Alison says looking over the menu, "can we get a bottle of Lacrima Christi Vesuvio please?"

"Would you ladies also care for apéritifs froides ou chaudes?" He asks as he jots it down on his pad.

"We will take the tomato mozzarella as well." She smiles sweetly at the swimmer.

"I'll put that in and then the waitress will be with shortly for your plat principal selection." Jacques says with a boyish smile.

"I forgot how sexy it was to listen to you speak in french." Emily says flushing almost immediately realizing what she had just admitted. "So... what did you order?" She asks hoping to change the subject.

"Well, I started off with a great bottle of wine and some buffalo mozzarella with fresh tomatoes, basil, olives, and olive oil." She tells her with a flirtatious smile.

"Sounds good." The brunette says returning her smile. "So can you believe that we are finally here... in Paris!"

"It seems like a dream, to be honest." Alison says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"If it were a dream I don't think I would be here with you." She says with a half hearted laugh.

Before Alison could say anything a redhead stops at their table with a sweet smile. "Je suis Simone et je serai votre serveuse ce soir. Êtes-vous adorable filles, prêt à commander?"

"Oui Simone, nous aimerions la pizza bianca." The blonde says in perfect french and Emily can't help but blush.

The waitress notices the swimmer blushing, "Êtes-vous deux dames ensemble?" She asks curiously.

" Non ... simplement d'amis." Alison blushes slightly.

"Dommage, vous ferez un beau couple." The waitress says in a flirting tone.

"What are you two talking about?" Emily asks a bit of jealously in her demeanor.

"She ask if we are together..." The blonde says with a giggle.

"She wishes... " Emily murmurs to the waitress and with a teasing smile at Alison.

Simone smiles at the two and giggles, "I will put these in." She says as she walks off.

The guy from earlier drops off their appetizers and some glasses with the wine Alison had ordered. "Bon appétit!" He says with a kind grin.

After Emily had a few glasses of wine and they had shared the tomato mozzarella, Alison was feeling a little braver. She grabs a piece of pizza, "So are you saying that I couldn't be with you?"

"S'cuse me?!" The swimmer says as she chokes on her wine.

"It's just that... you told the waitress, Simone, I wish..," The blonde says as she nervously took another drink.

"I was just teasing because she was flirting and talking with you in french and all." The swimmer said jealously coloring her words.

"Are you jealous?!" Alison asks as she waggles her eyebrows.

"No..." The swimmer murmurs.

"You are... I thought you were a player and all." The blonde says in a teasing tone.

"I told you not to believe everything you read and hear..." She says as she finishes off her glass of wine.

"So... why not set the record straight then?" She asks with a sympathetic smile.

"Can we keep this... off the record?" The swimmer asks starting to feel the effects of the wine.

"Strictly off the record. Promise." Alison says kindly.

"I hooked up with a few other girls and I tried to date one but we made better friends than girlfriends. Besides that I haven't slept with anyone I have had any real feelings for since Paige and you..." The brunette says ducking her head to avoid looking into the blonde's eyes.

"But... that day at the boxing ring... you left with that blonde bimbo," Alison says a little hurt.

"Nothing happened that night..." Emily admits reluctantly.

"What about all the others, people have written all kinds of articles and there are pictures of you leaving with different blondes." She asks curiously.

"All the girls liked the connotation of being with a rising swimming star." She says sadly.

"Oh Em... I'm sorry..." Alison says grabbing the swimmers hand across the table.

"I don't want your pity, Alison." She says trying to pull away physically and emotionally.

Hearing the brunette use her full name felt like someone had physically struck her, "I don't pity you... I-I just didn't know you were hurting that much... that's all."

"Can we just... drop it?" She asks imploringly.

The waitress brings the check to the table and Emily grabs it before Alison gets the chance to get it. She hands Simone her credit card and she takes it with a smile, "I will be back with your card."

"I could've paid for dinner... or at least my half." Alison says slightly annoyed.

"How about you pay for the next one, like when I win all my events. Remember the five star restaurant and all?" The swimmer says in a playful tone.

"I remember..." She says smiling.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison walks into her room, with a goofy grin she lays on the bed and stretches out as she thinks about the days events. She could tell Emily and her were getting closer and it was making her feel better than she had in quite awhile. She feels the phone buzz beside her on the bed and feels a little thrill thinking it might be the swimmer. She takes a deep breath when she sees Camilla's picture on the screen and answers, "Hey... Cam."

"Hola Alison. How is Paris?" She asks curiously.

"Paris is... beautiful." Alison tells her with a slight smile.

"I saw your pictures on Instagram. Are you having fun?" She asks sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah... we are just friends... " The blonde answers feeling uneasy.

"You still love her though... don't you?" Camilla asks already knowing the answer.

"I really do love you Cam..." Alison says feeling guilty.

"I know you do mi amour... just not in the way you love her..." She says brokenly.

"Cam... I'm so sorry that all this happened..." She says with a sob and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Get her Alison... find your happiness, that is all I want for you." She says with a sniffle.

"Will... will I ever see you again?" The blonde asks sadly.

"One day mi amour, but for now I need some space... to heal." She says kindly.

"I am truly sorry Camilla." She says her voice breaking.

"Don't be mi amor the heart wants what the heart wants... but if she breaks yours, she will have to deal with me and my fiery latina templar." Camilla says with a small laugh.

\- x - x - x - x -

For the rest of the week Alison didn't get a chance to see much of Emily but in passing with the swimmer doing local press and all kinds of interviews. She had been arguing with herself for most of the week on whether or not Emily even still had any kind of feelings for her or not. She had a chance to be with almost anyone she wanted, so why would she chose someone as fucked up as her. Her conscious kept eating at her for all the terrible things she had done to the brunette when they were younger. How could Emily ever chose her with all of her problems, when she found out about her having a narcissistic personality disorder she would probably run the other way and she wouldn't blame her.

\- x - x - x - x -

After opening ceremonies Emily had to go back to her room to get some rest for the first of her events the next morning. She toyed with the notion of calling or texting Alison but she figured the blonde wouldn't really want to talk to her after spending a whole day together just last week. She still has strong feelings for the blonde but what if Alison didn't feel the same way. She is obviously bisexual and dated someone who remarkable looks a hell of lot like her. She decides to send the blonde a simple text and take a shower.

 **Had fun the other day. It was nice.**

 **~Em**

She grabbed her I-pod and speaker as she heads into the small bathroom. She turns on her 'game day' mix to get her pumped and try to push the thoughts of the blonde out of her head as she steps under the warm spray of the shower head.

After a long relaxing shower, she wraps up in one of the paper thin crappy towels and makes her way to the small bedroom to sit on the twin bed. She picks up her phone and couldn't help the smile that covers her features.

 **I had a great time. Can't wait to see you kill it tomorrow. Sleep well.**

 **~Ali**

Emily changes into a pair of boxers and tank top before climbing into bed feeling a little more confident than a few hours previous as she falls asleep with a smile.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison pulls up to the London Aquatics Centre parking lot, a beautiful wave shaped building was across the street with a man made river on one side. She makes her way across the walkway that runs over a railway below. As she enters the building through the double glass doors she is greeted by a young french boy who hands her a list of events for the day.

"Merci." She tells him with a kind smile.

"Vous êtes le bienvenu mademoiselle." He says with a kind toothy smile.

She enters another set of glass doors to a loft like area over looking the competition pool below, the walls have large glass facades that make you feel as if you are outside. She makes her way over to the rows and rows of seating, the front row has a few open seats so she takes one front and center to have a good view of the pool below. After getting situated the blonde pulls out a notepad and pen from her purse as she waits for the women's relay 4×100 medley to start.

The swimmers start filtering in from the locker room as the gathered crowd starts cheering for their favorites. Alison waits anxiously for the familiar brunette swimmer when another brunette catches her attention. _Fucking Pigskin!_ She watches as said brunette walks up to Emily with a sweetly sick smile. Paige leans into the other swimmer and giggles, after a few minutes she hugs Emily and the blonde can feel her blood boil.

\- x - x - x - x -

After getting changed into her suit and putting on her swimming cap, Emily puts her earbuds in and starts to get into her zone. She closes the locker she had been assigned and makes her way out of the locker room and towards the pool.

As she's walking she feels someone bump into her and she turns and sees Paige. "H-hey..." She says a bit uneasy.

"Hey it's so good to see you!" The brunette says with a huge smile.

"You... you too..." She says slightly confessed to see her there as she laughs nervously.

"You seem a bit surprised... I was too. They bumped me up after Sara injured her shoulder and can no longer compete." Paige tells her excitedly.

"That's... great..." She says sounding anything but thrilled.

"I know things ended kind of rough but we are going to be on the same team for at least these two weeks. I would like to be friends and maybe go for coffee?" Paige says leaning in for a hug.

Emily reluctantly hugs her and smiles awkwardly. "Yeah... okay."

The coach calls everyone to gather around before the event, saving Emily from anymore uncomfortable small talk with the other brunette.

"Okay ladies the line up has changed slightly." Coach Franklin says as everyone gathers. "First off will be Paige McCullers, followed by Samara Cook, then Sidney Driscoll , and last but no least Emily Fields will bring up the final leg. Alright ladies lets go get this!" He says as they gather their hands in the middle.

"1-2-3, USA!" They all yell as they break.

\- x - x - x - x -

As the first whistle is blown the racers take their positions and with the second whistle all the swimmers push off strong. Paige is the first up for the US and her form is nowhere as smooth as Emily's and as she comes in to touch the wall she is currently in fourth. Samara is up next and she moves more naturally than Paige, she is able to move the team up to a strong third. Sidney is the last up before Emily, as Sydney makes her way to the wall Alison can't help but stare at Emily, her muscles tense as she crouches on the block ready to dive in. The US was currently sitting in fifth with a decent deficit as Emily effortlessly cuts her way through the water looking ever like her nickname, Alison's mermaid. As the swimmers are getting to the half way point Alison jumps to her feet along with most of the other spectators who are cheering frantically. Emily has moved into second place and is quickly gaining on the lead swimmer, as they near the wall the brunette gets another burst of speed and easily over takes first place. As she hits the wall everyone starts cheering and waving American flags and chanting U.S.A!

Emily set a new world record and as she is helped out of the pool she is swarmed by her cheering team mates and Paige who kisses her on the cheek. Alison has the sudden urge to jump the rail and pummel the shit out of the smirking pug face pansy.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison makes her way back out the double doors and out into the fresh air to calm herself. She could feel the old Alison trying to fight her way back and she need to cool down. She was doing some breathing techniques that Rita had taught her when she was stressed.

"Alison DiLaurentis? Is that you?" An unwelcome but familiar voice says as Paige steps up beside the blonde.

"Hey Pi... Paige..." The blonde says catching herself.

"What are you doing here?" She asks with fake sickly sweet tone.

"Just working on a piece about the Olympics." Alison says forcing herself to try to play nice.

"How nice... does Emily know you are here?" She asks slightly probing.

"Yeah, she is part of the reason I'm here... actually." She says smiling thinking about Emily.

"I didn't think that you two were are speaking terms?" Paige asks with a jealous edge to her tone.

"I didn't think you two were either?" Alison says a bit snarky.

"Well I'm trying to win her back, letting her go was the worst mistake of my life." Paige says possessively.

"Good luck with that..." She says bitingly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The brunette snaps.

"Nothing... just that you might have some competition, that's all." She says with her trademark smirk.

"Is everything alright?" Emily asks as she steps between Alison and Paige who look like there about to come to blows.

"Yep... just fine." Alison says in a clipped tone.

"Do you still want to get coffee?" Paige asks smiling at the other swimmer.

"Oh... She can't today." Alison says winking at Emily. "We have an interview, right Em?"

"Y-Yeah... that's right. So sorry Paige. Maybe another time?" She says as the blonde loops her arm through hers and pulls her away.

"Sure..." Paige says slightly confused and clenching her fists at her sides.

\- x - x - x - x -

"Did we have another interview I totally spaced or... ?" Emily asks confused as they got into a cab together.

"Not really," She says blushing slightly. "Just thought you could use an out, that's all."

"Yeah... she can be a bit-"

"Pushy..."

"I was going to say persistent." Emily says with a giggle.

"By the way congratulations on your win!" The blonde says with a smile.

"Thanks but I was just one of four." Emily says blushing a bit.

"Come on Em... don't be so modest, when you dove in the team was in fifth. You set a new world record!" Alison says touching Emily's arm as she speaks. "You should be celebrating. So what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea..." The swimmer says with a wicked smile.

\- x - x - x - x -

 **A/N: I used google translate for the French and Spanish so sorry for any mistakes in the translations.**

 **This is the English version of the conversation between Alison and the waitress**

 **-I am Simone and I will be your waitress this evening. Are you lovely ladies ready to order?**

 **-Yes, we would like the bianca pizza.**

 **-Are you two ladies together?**

 **-No... No just friends.**

 **-Too bad, you would make a beautiful couple.**

 **This is from Ali and Cam's conversation**

 **-Latin temper**


	12. Chapter 11

The cab pulled up in front of the swimmers dorms and Emily got out followed by a confused blonde. "Ok?"

"Trust me.. I will be right back." She tells Alison with a beseeching smile,

"Alright." Alison says as she sits on the bench to wait for the brunette.

She pulls her phone out and starts scrolling through some of the pictures she had taken at the Louvre and she couldn't help but smile at the one's of her and Em.

After a bit Emily walks toward Alison caring two boards of some kind and smiling from ear to ear. "I made you an offer to try out my hoverboard!"

"N-Now?!" The blonde asks panic lacing her voice, it was all fun when it was in theory but now. Now she is terrified of falling and breaking something or even worse, embarrassing herself in front of the brunette.

"Of course... unless you are scared?" The swimmer says in teasing tone.

"You wish Fields." She says as she stands up and grabs one of the boards. "Now, how do I do this?"

Emily smiles as she sets down the other board. "Ok, you are going to put one foot on at a time."

"How do I keep my balance?" She asks nervously.

"Here, grab my hands." Emily says as she holds her hands out for Alison to take.

She grabs the brunette's hands as she steps one foot and then the other on to it. "D-Don't let me fall..." She squeaks as she falters.

"I got ya... promise." She says as she helps steady the blonde.

"Now, try moving your feet and pressing them on the edge for more stability." The swimmer tells her as she loosens her hold a little. "There. Now lean forward with both feet lightly to go forward."

Alison does and Emily walks backwards gripping her hands a bit tighter. "Good, now to turn left tilt your right foot."

After a smooth turn, Alison tried to step off and the hoverboard shoot off and she start to fall forward. Emily quickly grabs a hold of the blonde before she has a chance to fall on her face. Their faces are just inches apart as they stare into each others eyes. It is so tempting to close the small distance but the fear of rejection stops both of them. Emily giggles, "And that's why you step off backwards."

Alison laughs as she takes a small step breaking the intense moment. "Can we go again? I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." She smiles as she gets back on the hoverboard.

After a bit more help from Emily and practice, Alison becomes more confident. "You're really get the hang of it!" Emily says with a dazzling smile.

"How about a race?" The blonde asks with a mischievous grin.

"And everyone thinks I'm the competitive one?!" She says laughing harder.

"Oh please... you don't like losing either." Alison says rolling her eyes.

"How about we ride around and just enjoy the nice weather?" She asks with a cute smile.

"Alright," She says like she is thinking "but you are just afraid I'll beat your ass... again" The blonde laughs with a dazzling mischievous smile.

"Yeah, sure lets go with that!" Emily says as she speeds off.

"Hey," Alison calls as she attempts to get on the hoverboard, "wait for me!" She yells as she steadies herself and speeds off.

They play around chasing each other and giggling for a bit before they decided to grab something to eat at cafeteria with some of the other athletes. They grab a few slices of pizza and find a mostly empty table to at sit. As they start to eat a familiar voice calls, "Hey Em... and Alison..." She says as she notices the blonde.

"Hey... Paige..." Alison says her name like it Is a curse word.

"Mind if I take a seat?" The brunette asks looking at Emily.

Alison bites her tongue as Emily shrugs and says, "Sure... I guess..." with a forced smile.

Paige sits down right next to Emily and gives Alison a pointed look. "So is this a date or?"

Alison opens her mouth to say something and Emily cuts her off, "N-No.. it's not a date..." She says blushing.

"Well then... how about we all hang out?" Paige asks with a hopeful smile. "We could play pool in the rec room..."

"That could be fun. What do you say Ali?" Emily asks her with a pleading look, not wanting the fiery blonde to start a fight.

"Sure, why not." She says sarcastically.

\- x - x - x - x -

After a few friendly games Alison and Paige start to get competitive with each other.  
"Okay how about winner gets $50?" Alison asks, wanting to make it interesting as she takes $50 out of her wallet and puts it on the table.

Paige thinks for a minute, "How about this," she says looking at Alison and Emily who has checked out and been watching some game on one of the big TVs. "Whoever wins... gets a kiss from... Em." She says with a cheeky smile as she adds her own $50 to the table.

Emily perks up at the mention of her name. "I do what now?" She asks curiously as she tears her gaze from the basketball game.

Paige smiles sweetly, "Winner gets a kiss... from you."

Alison can't help but smile a little and blush at the thought of getting to kiss the beautiful swimmer again.

"Sure..." The swimmer says knowing that Alison will win by any means necessary. She desperately wants to kiss the blonde but is afraid of being rejected yet again so she decides to seize the opportunity.

"Who breaks?" Paige asks as she racks the billiard balls.

"Be my guest." Alison says sweetly as she walks past Paige and rolls her eyes.

The brunette breaks and knocks in a stripe and the cue ball.

"Scratch! Ah, tough break." The blonde says as she fishes the cue ball out and proceeds to set up her shot.

After a pretty close game it comes down to Alison with two and Paige with one ball left on the table. Alison sets up her shot and was able to sink her last two solids and has a nice setup for the eight ball. As she bends down and lines up the cue ball Paige notices Emily checking out the blonde's ass and gets an idea.

Alison goes to make her shot, "Eight ball corner pocket." She calls and Paige loudly clears her throat to get the swimmer's attention and the blonde hits the ball harder than she intended to and it follows the eight ball into the pocket,

"Son of a... I call a mulligan!" The blonde yells starting to lose her temper at the smug shorter brunette.

"Oh come on Alison, obviously the best woman won." Paige says snidely.

Emily jumps up from her seat and stands between the two before they can attack each other. "Why don't we call it a draw?" She asks trying to diffuse the situation.

Before she has a chance to say anything else Paige grabs Emily and smash their lips together. Paige threads her fingers through the other brunette's hair and Emily stands there stunned. Alison misreads the situation as Emily liking the kiss since she didn't push Paige away immediately and starts to fume.

After the two brunettes pull apart Alison clears her throat awkwardly breaking the tension. "Um... I just remembered I have an early deadline, so I... I should go."

"Wait Ali! Please..." The swimmer says imploringly.

"It's fine Emily." She says coolly as she pushes past her.

The swimmer shrinks back at Alison using her full name again as the blonde runs out of the room. She turns around to look at the brunette, " Dammit Paige... Why did you have to go and do that?!" She asks incredulously.

"Come on Em... can't you give us another chance?" She asks in a pleading tone.

"After that little stunt you just pulled?" Emily says as she walks away from Paige and out the door in a huff.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison takes a cab back to her hotel and as she walks passed the bar she looks at it longingly. It would be so easy to just go in and drown her sorrows in shot after shot but thinking better of it she keeps walking to the elevators and pushes the button of her floor. She enters her room and lays down on the bed and desperately tries to calm her racing thoughts before falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning after making herself some coffee to help combat her tiredness from a mostly sleepiness night, she grabs her phone off the bedside table and dials Rita's office.

"Good morning Dr. Neary's office." A kind voice answers.

"Hey Julie, is Rita available?" The blonde asks with a shaky breath.

"Yeah, she is just finishing up with her first appointment. Can you hold for a second Alison?" She asks sympathetically.

"Sure, thanks Julie." She says with a bit of relief in her voice.

"No problem." She says as she puts the blonde on hold and smooth jazz starts to play.

Alison plays with the comforter on the bed and sips her cup of coffee while she waits. After a few more minutes Rita's familiar calming voice comes over the line. "How's Paris?"

"Unbelievable." She says with a huge grin.

"But that's not why you are calling. What's going on Alison?" She asks in an even gentle tone.

"It's about Emily." She pauses before taking a deep breath and Rita waits patiently. "Her ex, Paige, is here competing with the team also. Well when I was at Emily's first event I saw her and she was flirting with Em... And she crashed when we were at lunch and invited herself to play pool with us. I suggested we make a bet and Paige added on that the winner got a kiss from Emily. So long story short, I was going to win and Paige cheated and they fucking kissed!" The blonde says in despair.

"Did Emily kiss her back?" Rita asks calmly.

"Her lips were on Paige's!" She shrieks in pure anguish.

"I understand, but did Emily kiss her back?" She reiterates.

Alison thinks for a few minutes about the kiss. "No... not really. She kind of just stood there... rigid."

"Did you talk to her about your feelings yet?" She asks curiously.

"N-No..." She says guiltily.

"Well there is no time like the present." Rita says in a motherly tone.

"I'll think about it." Alison says slightly scared.

"Don't wait too long alright, my next appointment just walked in. Call me if you need anything." She says reassuringly.

"Thanks Rita." Alison tells her before she hangs up the phone.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison avoided Emily as much as she could by coming in at the last minute before the swimmer's events and leaving right after the results were posted. She couldn't stand to see Paige making goo goo eyes at Emily, it was nauseating. She knew Rita wanted her to talk to the brunette about her feelings but her doubts were eating her alive. The brunette deserved someone who wasn't an emotional mess and could easily turn into a manipulative bitch. And as much as she hated it, maybe Paige would be better for her.

x - x - x - x -

Emily had tried over and over again to talk to the blonde after her race but to no avail. She desperately wanted to explain to her that Paige means nothing to her but every time she finished her races the blonde had up and disappeared. She had considered calling or texting Alison but always thought better of it in the end. When the blonde was this upset it was better to wait it out and let her cool down first as to not make things worse.

\- x - x - x - x -

As Alison sat in the stands of Emily's second to last event she could feel her resolve start to falter. She knew that she was irrevocably in love with the sexy brunette and she was prepared to fight for her if it came right down to it. She wouldn't give up till Emily told her there was no chance for them but even then she would never love someone like she loved her mermaid.

She is pulled from her thoughts as the crowd around her erupts and everyone is on their feet cheering. Alison stands to see what everyone is getting so excited about, Emily and another swimmer are neck and neck as they come to the wall. Everyone is waiting for the final results and the arena is so quite you could her a pin drop. It felt like an eternity when finally a voice came over the loud speaker.

"The winner by 0.01 seconds is Emily Fields, team USA!" The announcer says as everyone starts screaming and waving flags. It's the last event of the day so most of the other countries fans are making their way out.

After the remaining crowd starts to disperse Alison decides to wait for Emily and heads down to the locker rooms. She leans against the wall watching swimmer after swimmer exit, after what feels like forever Emily finally emerges in her USA tracksuit being the last person to leave.

Emily stops in her tracks when her eyes connect with turbulent blues. "So what did I do to have the great pleasure of Ms. Alison DiLaurentis presence?!" She asks pointedly.

Alison could feel the anger bubbling up, "First the damn blonde bimbo and now Paige?! Did you ever think about me?" She asks hurt.

"Do you want to know how much I thought about you when I left with that 'blonde bimbo'? The reason nothing happened was because when we were making out..."

"Em, please I don't..." She says interrupting the swimmer, feeling slightly defeated.

"No, no let me finish and while we were kissing I called her your name." She admits blushing as she looks away from the blonde. "And the other night with Paige..."

"Em... I'm sorry..." Alison tries to explain but she is at a loss for words.

"You ran off before I had a chance to say anything." She says feeling angry.

"I know... and I'm sorry. I just got upset." The blonde says fighting back tears.

"Why?" She asks imploringly, needing Alison to explain why she left so quickly.

"I just..." She says feeling shy suddenly.

"Please Ali... just be honest with me..." She says brown locking with nervous blues.

"I still have feelings... for you..." She mumbles not making eye contact. "But it's too late."

Emily stands there stunned, she can't believe she is hearing those words from the blonde. What did she mean by too late? "Are you talking about Paige?" She asks confusion in her voice.

Alison shakes her head yes not trusting her voice as tears prick the back of her eyes. She feels a strong hand reach under her chin and gently lifts it up to look into her tumultuous blue eyes.

"There is nothing between Paige and I." She says with steely determination. "Her feelings are one sided Ali, she kissed me and I froze. After you left I told her in no uncertain terms that we were over and there is no chance for us."

"But why?" Alison asks as a single tear escapes.

The brunette catches the tear with her thumb, "Because I have feelings for someone else."

She looks up at the swimmer hopefully, "You mean?" She asks curiously.

"I mean..." She says as she grabs the blonde's hands, "If that is alright with you?" She says with a smile causing her dimple to show.

"More than..." The blonde says with her trademark smile and dimples.

Emily tucks a stray strand of hair behind the blonde's ear as they lock eyes and they both lean in instinctively, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. Alison wraps her arms around the brunette's neck and the swimmer grabs Alison hips as the kiss deepens. The blonde runs her tongue along the swimmer's lip seeking entrance and she happily obliges, their tongues meeting in a sensual dance. As they kiss the passion builds and Emily pushes Alison up against the wall and kisses along her jawline as the blonde shudders. "Em..." She moans as she runs her hands through Emily's hair and gently pulls the swimmer's dark locks.

As they break from the kiss Alison keeps her forehead on Emily's as they lock eyes. "As much as I love this..." She says her cerulean eyes sparkle mischievously, "If you keep kissing me like that I don't think I will be able to keep myself from taking you right here..." She whispers causing goosebumps to appear on the swimmer's tan skin.

"And that would be bad... why?" She says with a wicked smile.

"Because..." She says as she plays with the swimmer's hair, "I want our first time after so many years to be special and not rushed..." She says feeling shy all the sudden. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Emily's face lit up. "Of course... I still have one more event to win and then you promised a five star dinner, remember?"

"Of course I remember." Alison smiles as she kisses the corner of the swimmer's mouth gently.

\- x - x - x - x -

 **A/N: Well it looks like this story is winding down, I think one more chapter should wrap things up nicely. Please leave me a comment, suggestions, and/or feedback, I love to hear from you all and read your thoughts and ideas.**


	13. Chapter 12

It was Emily's last event and she smiled up at Alison in the stands as she got in her zone before her race. She couldn't help but to think about the intense kiss that they had shared last night as she ran her finger over her lips.

The swimmers are called to their marks and Emily shrugs out of her jacket before taking her place on the block. She takes her spot and crouches ready to dive in as her mind starts to wander again but she shakes it off. She pushes off strong as the whistle is blown and takes an early lead as she glides through the water. As the swimmers take the final turn the second place swimmer from the UK starts to catch up and over takes first place and the crowd starts to go crazy. As Emily nears the wall she swears she can hear Alison cheering and yelling her name which gives her the last bit of strength to pull into first as she touches the wall.

As she gets out of the pool she is swamped by her team mates who are all cheering and pulling her into hugs. Paige is the last to come up to Emily with a nervous smile, "Congratulations on sweeping the Olympics."

"T-Thanks..." She says with an awkward smile. "You didn't do to bad yourself."

"Thanks... but two silvers and one bronze is nothing compared to eight gold medals." She smiles a bit warmer.

"No hard feelings?" The brunette asks extending her hand.

"No hard feelings." Paige says as she takes Emily's hand and pulls her into a hug.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison makes her way down the stairs to congratulate the brunette when she sees the whole team gathered around her and she can't help but smile. She decides to wait off to the side and watch, as she loved seeing her mermaid in her natural element and the center of attention. She couldn't be more proud of the beautiful swimmer and all she had accomplished. As Emily was making her way down the line she was stopped by Paige and the two talked for a bit before Paige pulled her in for a hug and Alison felt anger building up. She trusted Emily and knew it meant nothing but she couldn't help the jealousy that bubbles up.

Alison was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Emily making her way over to her.

"Hey gorgeous." She says with a huge smile that shows her dimple.

"Hey." Alison says as Emily pulls her into a hug. "Congratulations! You were amazing."

"Thanks." She says as she kisses the blonde gently on the lips. "So where are we going for our date?" She asks with a flirtatious grin.

"It's a surprise." The blonde says as she plays with Emily's hand. "You will find out tomorrow when I pick you up at six."

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison had spent a better part of an hour trying to make sure she looked absolutely perfect from her lightly done make up to pulling up part of her hair and letting her hair curl natural after her shower. She decided on a dark pink seamless sweetheart slip dress with strappy tan heels and put on her trademark lavender and vanilla perfume.

She grabs a cab and gives him the address of the Olympic village as she took a few deep breaths. Her nerves were getting the better of her, what if she said or did something stupid? She had waited so long for this chance but what if she completely fucks it up? Before she knew it they were pulling up in front of the swimmer's dormitory and the driver looked at her with a curious smile.

Alison shook her head to clear it, "Do you mind waiting for a few minutes please?" She asks handing him a $20.

He nods as she exits the cab and heads toward the large building. She climbs the stairs to the second floor and stops outside the brunette's door as she lifts her hand and knocks lightly and waits while fidgeting with her fingers.

Emily opens the door and is rendered speechless when she catches sight of the breathtaking blonde. "I... I think I might be under dressed."

Alison takes in the sight of Emily in a white flowy shirt that laces up the front with tight black leather pants and black heels. "No, you look sexy..." She says blushing slightly.

"Is the Alison DiLaurentis blushing?" The swimmer asks in a teasing tone.

"Shut up..." The blonde murmurs blushing more.

Emily decides to take pity on the blonde. "So where are we going?" She says with a gentle smile.

"I'll give you a hint..." She says feeling more confident, "It's some where we both always wanted to visit since we were in high school."

"The Eiffel Tower?!" She asks excitedly.

"Yes," the blonde giggles at the childlike excitement from the brunette. "and if we don't leave soon we will miss our reservation."

Emily grabs her purse and locks the door as she grabs Alison hand. The blonde can't keep the huge smile off her face as she leads her to the waiting cab.

\- x - x - x - x -

Emily tries to pay the driver but Alison hands him some money. "I'm taking you on a date, remember?"

"Ali, you don't have to pay for everything." She says as they head to the lift that will take them to the first floor.

"Hey," She says stopping and looking at the the brunette's chocolate eyes, "when I asks someone on a date I go all out."

Emily can't help herself and gives the blonde a sweet kiss. "Maybe I'll provide some dessert later." She husks as she walks with a sway to her hips.

They take the elevator up to the restaurant and are greeted by the hostess with a warm smile. "Welcome to Eiffel 58, my name is Lily do you have a reservation?" The freckled red hair girl asks.

"Yes two for DiLaurentis." Alison says with a smile.

"Alright," She says as she looks at the clipboard and confirms the table. "Follow me please." She says with a French accent.

They follow her as she leads them to a table by the window with a beautiful view of Paris. Emily holds the chair out for Alison who sits with a smile and a sweet thank you. The swimmer sits across from the blonde as Lily sets down a glass of champagne in front of each of them and a menu.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She says as the two thank her.

"This is amazing Ali." The swimmer says taking in the beautiful view. "It must be expensive."

"You are worth it." The blonde says with a dimpled smile. "Shall we drink?" She asks raising her fluted glass.

"But I thought you weren't suppose to, you know, drink?" The swimmer asks nervously not wanting to upset the blonde.

"I can have one glass every now and then." She says with a sweet smile.

"I know you said you were fine but Is everything alright with you... healthy wise?" Emily asks scared to find out that something was wrong.

The waiter, a kindly older Frenchman, takes their order and as he walks off Alison looks at the nervous brunette. "No, I am not sick physically... it's more mentally."

Emily looks at her confused but waits for her to continue.

"I was diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder and major depression." She says giving Emily a second to digest what she had said.

"Does the medicine help?" The brunette asks curiously.

"With the depression... yes but the other part." She pauses as she takes a deep breath, it's now or never, either Emily accepted it or... she'll cross that bridge if she has to. "Nothing can cure the other, I go to therapy to help manage it and I have many different ways to help me to cope with the need to manipulate and control others." She says exhaling the breath she had been holding in and looking down at her hands folded on the table.

"Ali," The swimmer says gently, "look at me, please." She asks imploringly.

Alison raises her head pensively and connects her stormy blues with Emily's warm chocolate eyes. "I've known about that part of you since we were in middle school and it has never changed the way I feel about you." She says honestly with a huge smile her dimple showing.

The waiter returns with their appetizers and they talk about old times and share some laughs until their food arrives. They playfully share their food and feed each other. Alison can't help herself and slips her heel off and runs her foot up the inside of the swimmers thigh causing her to whimper.

"Ali?!" She squeaks.

"What?" She asks innocently as her foot reaches closer to the inside of her inner thigh.

Emily was about to clear the table and take the blonde right then and there when the waiter came over.

"What would you ladies like for dessert?" He asks with a kind smile.

"We'll take Guanaja chocolate Crousti Eiffel, brownie biscuit and Jivara cream, please." Alison says as her foot moves even closer to the swimmer's core.

"To go..." Emily squeaks out. "Please..." She adds as an after thought.

"No problem." He says as he leaves the two with a smirk on his face at the two lovebirds.

\- x - x - x - x -

Alison relentlessly teases the brunette the whole cab ride back to her hotel room with light touches along her leather clad legs. As the cab stops Alison gets out and leans in to the cab.

"Do you want to come up... for dessert?" She asks her voice sultry.

"S-Sure..." She says as she gets out of the cab holding the to go bag.

As they make their way to the blondes hotel door, Emily can't contain herself and pushes Alison against the door and meshes their lips together. Emily runs her tongue along the blonde's lower lip seeking entrance and the blonde happily obliges. They break apart panting, "Lets move this inside... shall we..." The blonde whispers needily.

The brunette nods and reluctantly lets the blonde go so she can open the door. She opens it and lets the brunette enter first and she sets the dessert on the table. She looks around at the room in awe. "Wow... I should of booked a room here." She says as they both slip their heel's off.

"What, the dormitories can't be that bad?" She says a bit teasingly.

"Please it's like a 4x6 box with a twin mattress and a shared bathroom for the whole floor." She says only half joking.

"Well I'll give you the tour." She says as she grabs the brunette's hand and leads her to the sitting area beside the bedroom and out onto the patio.

Emily is speechless as she takes in the beautiful view of the River below and the amazing night skyline. She turns to look at the blonde, "It's absolutely gorgeous." She says as she looks eyes with Alison's aqua blues. "Just like you." She says with a smirk.

"You are so cheesy." She says with a teasing grin as she kisses the brunette tenderly.

The kisses start to build in passion as Emily tangles her fingers into the blonde's natural curls. Alison wraps her arms around the swimmers neck as their tongues dance together sensually.

As they break apart Emily takes a breath to slow her racing libido. "Are we moving too fast." She asks feeling slightly nervous as she looks at the floor.

Alison smiles at the swimmer with nothing but love in her eyes. "Em..." She says as she lifts her chin so she looks into her eyes. "I've known I wanted to be with you since middle school." She says honestly.

"Ali..." She says with a look of pure love as she pulls her in for a gently meeting of lips. "I love you, I've tried not to but I can't help myself." She admits as they get lost in each others eyes.

"I love you too, so much." Alison says as she grabs the brunette and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. "Take me to bed." She says breathlessly.

Emily wraps her hands around Alison ass and grabs it as the blonde jumps and wraps her legs around the swimmer's waist. She delicately carries her toward the bedroom when Alison stops her by the door and grabs the bag with their desserts in it.

As they enter the room Alison drops the bag next to the bed as Emily gently sets her down on the bed. She hoovers above the blonde and meshes their lips together again and the blonde uses this to her advantage and flips them so she's on top of the swimmer. The blonde kisses her way down the swimmer's neck nipping and sucking at the tan skin. She leaves a deep red mark on her neck as she purrs into Emily's ear. "Mine..."

"All your's..." She whispers as she sits up and pushes up the fabric of the blondes slip dress. Alison lifts her arms so the swimmer can remove the offending garment revealing matching hot pink bra and panties. "So beautiful." She murmurs as she pulls her down onto her lap.

"I think you're over dressed." She says as she tugs at the hem of the swimmer's shirt and lifts it above her head.

She nimbly unclasps the catch on the front of the swimmer's bra releasing her perfect breasts and her mouth waters as she pushes her back on the bed. Kissing her way down Emily's neck, she stops to swirl her tongue over the battered skin loving the sharp intake of air from the woman below her. She works her way down between the valley of her breast to her bellybutton and runs her tongue into the grove and kisses along her tan toned abs. She continues down to the edge of her leather pants, just teasing her as she unbuttons them and slowly slips them down the brunette's long legs. As she stops, Emily attempts to sit up and Alison pushes her back down.

"Stay..." She says sternly but still with a playful glint in her eyes, and Emily nods as the blonde grabs the bag from the floor and takes out the container.

She opens it and runs her finger through the chocolate mousse gathering it as she looks at Em's eyes. "May I?" She husks as she looks at the brunette's chest.

The swimmer's voice catches, "Yes... please."

Not needing to told twice she slathers the dessert across her chest as the swimmer squirms below her in anticipation. Alison sticks her fingers in her mouth and sucks off the chocolate and pops her fingers out of her mouth. She slowly bends down and starts to lick at the brunette's covered skin. As she sucks one of the swimmer's pert nipples into her mouth the brunette arches up off the bed with a gasp. She slowly drags her tongue across Emily's chest cleaning up all the sweet dessert as she makes her way to her neglected breast. Her tongue circles the outer edge of the swimmer's breast being careful not to get the nipple, at least not yet. She sucks and nips at the tender skin and finally she runs the tip of her tongue over her nipple drawing a gasp and then a moan from the brunette. She smiles as she gently bites down on the pebbled flesh and Emily grips the sheets. The swimmer laces her fingers through Alison's blondes locks and gently pulls her up to her lips. As the kiss deepens, Emily uses the distraction to flip Alison onto her back and she straddles her hips. She makes quick work of removing the blonde's bra and reviling in the sight of her flawless skin and breasts. Her mouth waters as she kisses a path down from Alison's lips to her chin and then down her delicate neck where she nips and sucks at her ivory skin.

Alison gasps at the feel of the swimmers needy lips on her skin."When did I lose control of this seduction?" She asks playfully as Emily stops and locks eyes with Alison, a hunger look in her dark eyes.

"My turn to play." She says with a devilish smirk as she gets some of the chocolate on her fingers. She carefully runs her fingers down the blondes stomach making a path to the edge of her panties. She follows the path with her tongue causing Alison to shutter as she stops and grabs the hot pink panties with her teeth. The blonde raise her hips to help the swimmer remove the small piece of fabric and her legs fell open as the brunette kisses her way up Ali's flawless skin nipping and licking her way towards the blonde's core. As Emily gets dangerously close to the spot the blonde wants her the most she teasingly kisses her way around her center and back towards her abs.

Alison huffs out in frustration, "Em... please!"

Emily stops what she's doing and locks eyes with the flustered blonde. "The only time we have had sex it was messy and rushed, this time I want to make love to you and worship you like you deserve." She says with nothing but love in her eyes.

Alison grabs Emily gently pulling her into an intense kiss conveying all the love she feels for her. The kiss deepens as they explore each others mouths, their tongues delicately dancing together. The swimmer's hands start to roam Alison smooth skin as they continue to kiss passionately. She lightly drags her nails down Ali's body causing goosebumps to appear in their wake as she makes her way to Alison's core once again. This time however, she didn't stop her descent and she gently ghosts her fingers across her lips causing the most sensual sounds to fall from her open mouth. She gently works her way through the blondes silky folds and her breath catches at the sensation. At first she explores her wet flesh just reviling in the feel of the gorgeous blonde that whimpers below her.

"Em... please don't tease." She begs at the tortures slow pace the brunette fingers where on.

"Please... what?" The swimmer asks in a teasing manner as she alternates pressure on the blondes tender bundle of nerves.

"Make love to me... please..." She whimpers as her stormy blues lock with Em's almost black eyes.

"As you wish." She says kissing her chin and neck as she slowly slips her finger into the waiting blondes depths. Alison gasps at the feeling as the brunette softly works her finger in and out of the squirming blonde under her.

"More..." She says in a pleading tone.

Keeping up her pace, Emily slips another finger into the blonde who moans in the most sexy way imaginable. The swimmer seals her lips to the blondes collarbone as she speeds up her ministrations and Alison's hips buck to meet her pace. The swimmer sucks on the blonde's skin as she curls her fingers hitting that spot that makes stars appear behind the blonde's eyes. Emily keeps her pace as she helps the blonde come down from her intense orgasm and she pops her lips off the blonde's collarbone admiring the dark mark that was forming and she soothed it with her tongue.

As the blonde's breathing start to slow down and even out, she gently slips her fingers out causing the blonde to whimper at the loss of the brunette. Emily brings her fingers to her lips and her tongue darts out tasting the blonde on her fingers enjoying the slight sweet and tangy taste that is uniquely Alison. Alison laces her finger in the swimmer's hair and gently pulls her down for a searing kiss moaning at the taste of herself on Emily's tongue. She shifts her hips and flips them so Emily is below her again.

"Now... to finish what I started, before I was interrupted." She says with a playful smirk.

She runs her tongue down the tanned girls skin and between the valley of her breast, stopping to lavish attention on each. Sucking and nipping at the pebbled skin causing the most erotic sounds to fall for the swimmers mouth. Alison can't help but smile as she softly kisses down to Emily's marvelously toned abs, she can't help but to run her tongue along the muscles causing the brunette below her to squirm.

"Ali...", she whimpers in need, "please stop teasing..."

The blonde giggles as she continues her decent toward where the swimmer needs her the most. She kisses along the waistband of Emily's panties and kisses across the satin fabric and nuzzles her warm core through the fabric causing hips to shoot up and another moan to fall from the brunette's lips. The blonde takes the opportunity to ease the fabric off the brunette's hips and down her tan legs leaving little kisses in her wake. She stops as she sits up and tosses the cloth into the ever growing pile of discarded garments. Their eyes meet and Alison can't wipe the love-drunk smile off her face.

"What?!" Emily giggles shyly.

"Nothing... you are just so breath takingly gorgeous... and I love you." Alison says with every fiber of her being,

"I love you too... so much." She says breathlessly at the sentiment.

The blonde resumes her previous position between the swimmers leg as she kisses her inner thigh and makes her way toward the brunette's core. She gently swipes her tongue along her lips and Emily's hands lace into the blonde's hair holding her there. At the swimmer's coaxing she runs her tongue through the brunette's folds, moaning at the taste as she flattens her tongue along the slick wet skin. Emily tugs at the blonde's locks as Alison sucks at her sensitive bundle of nerves. She alternates between sucking and licking as she carefully eases a finger into the swimmer. Emily's hips buck to meet Alison's pace as she slips another finger into the swimmer who moans at the feel. The only sound in the room is Emily chanting the blonde's name as her walls tighten around the invading digits as an intense orgasm consumes her. Alison slows her pace slightly as the brunette rides out her blissful high.

Alison gently removes her fingers giving the brunette a gently kiss as she makes her way back up to lay next to her. Emily sleepily smiles at the blonde and Alison returns the smile.

"Will you hold me... please?" Alison asks softly.

"Always." Emily says as she pulls the blonde into the crock of her neck.

\- x - x - x - x -

Thank you all for hanging with me through this story, I'm sorry the last update took so long, I had a medication change and it kicked my ass so sorry for the long what. I hope the final chapter made up for it. New story to come...


End file.
